Con quien menos creía
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Draco y Astoria Greengrass, o más bien Astoria Malfoy. La pareja inesperada. Pero ¿¡De dónde ha salido ella? ¿¡Cómo pudo conquistarlo? Pues...Es una historia no tan larga.
1. Cuestión de enfoque

_¡Olóo de nuevo! Iniciando un nuevo fic. Éste será de 16 capítulos y quizá un epílogo, dependiendo cómo vea la historia... Pero ésta vez, no escribí un Dramione. Éste es un fic de Draco Malfoy y…Sí, así como dice la descripción, Astoria Greengrass.  
><em>"_¿¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso,Marie!" D:  
><em>_Tranquilos, aquí va mi explicación: Nunca entendí por qué Rowling no puso a nuestro amado Draco con Hermione. ¡Era una pareja obvia! Sin embargo, encontré una razón: el mejor amigo del protagonista, ése tal Ronald ¬¬ no podía quedarse solo. ¡Ooh, hubiera sido una crueldad! ¬¬ …Y abusando del carácter generoso de Granger, pues…  
><em>_Sin embargo…¿Quién diablos era ésa Astoria? Jamás la había mencionado ¬¬ Eso la hacía aún más desagradable para mí. Así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, y crear una Astoria que explicara porqué Rowling la había puesto como pareja de Draco. __Para lograr todo esto, en ést fic hay varios puntos a considerar:  
><em>_  
><em>_**- **__En ésta historia, se tomará en cuenta que Astoria Greengrass es solamente un año menor que su hermana.  
><em>_- Varios personajes recursan el último año ya sea porque faltaron a él (como Hermione, sólo que aquí todo el trío de oro repite) o porque reprobaron varios ÉXTASIS (en caso de Dafne Greengrass, que yo necesitaba que se quedara en el mismo año que su hermana) o porque tuvieron un año muy irregular (en caso de Neville Longbottom)  
><em>_- Esto es un fanfic post-guerra, es decir después de la guerra de Hogwarts, por lo cual no afecto nada más en la historia oficial aparte de lo mencionado antes. Lo único que hago aquí es crear una historia intentando explicar de dónde diablos brotó Astoria Greengrass en la vida de Draco Malfoy, y sobre todo, darle una personalidad que realmente le quede para explicar cómo llegó a ser su esposa.  
>- Las frases en paréntesis son los pensamientos de Astoria.<em>

_Y mi disclaimer obligado: daría mi alma por que todo lo relacionado con HP fuera mío, pero no, no lo es. Es de Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece de ésto son las situaciones que se manejan, y el hermanito adorable de Cormac xD ...es todo. :3  
>Disfrútenlo!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Cuestión de enfoque<strong>

- Con permiso…con permiso… ¡Quítate! – gruñí a un Hufflepuff de primero que me estorbaba en mi camino.

Corrí por los pasillos para lograr llegar a tiempo a la clase. McGonagall no me perdonaría llegar tarde de nuevo, por más encantadora sonrisa que le dedicara al entrar. Apenas pude frenar para evitar golpear a un chico de Ravenclaw que estaba parado justo en la puerta. Volteó a verme al escuchar el ruido de mis zapatos en el piso.

- Con permiso…-le dije, temiendo haberlo tacleado.

- No te apures –me sonrió mientras me detenía la puerta para que pasara- la profesora aún no llega.

Suspiré aliviada y se me escapó una sonrisa de triunfo, que el chico confundió.

-Vaya, una slytherin que sabe sonreírle a alguien que no es de su casa…¿cómo te llamas?

Lo observé rápidamente antes de responderle: alto, cabello ondulado de un castaño claro que hacía juego con sus ojos miel. Una sonrisa cálida, hoyuelos en las mejillas y, la mejor parte: un Ravenclaw. Siempre tuve predilección por ellos. Se me hacían extremadamente sexies pues eran más inteligentes que los hombres promedio. Los hombres inteligentes eran mi primer punto débil.

- Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass.

- Aaah…la hermana menor de Dafne. ¿No se supone que tu hermana iba un año delante de nosotros?

- Así es, pero la torpe repitió año junto con Zabini porque reprobaron la mayoría de sus ÉXTASIS. ¿Y tú eres…?

- Alexander McLaggen. Soy hermano menor de Cormac Mc Laggen, ¿lo conoces?

- _(cómo olvidarlo…)_ Humm…si, si lo ubico. Nunca lo traté mucho, pero si lo recuerdo.

- Mala suerte lo de Zabini y tu hermana…¿Fueron muy malas sus notas?

- Humm…Zabini los reprobó porque faltó mucho en el año. Mi hermana los reprobó porque es una tonta.

Durante la charla nos habíamos sentado en nuestros lugares de la clase. Me alegró ver que se sentaba en la banca de al lado. Al ser apenas la segunda clase del último año, era obvio que no me había dado cuenta bien quién estaba al lado mío.  
>Justo en ese momento llegó Dafne.<p>

- ¡Astoria! ¡pensé que ya no llegaba a la clase! – exclamó mientras se sentaba a mi lado –las escaleras siempre me han costado un trabajo que…-fijó su mirada en Alexander, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

- Hola.

- Humm…hola- desvió su mirada de él y la clavó significativamente en mí.

No pude responderle nada pues en ese momento llegó McGonagall e iniciamos la clase.

- Bueno, pues…espero verte por ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro- le contesté, dedicándole una de mis sonrisas que guardaba para los hombres. Noté el brillo en su mirada- nos vemos luego.

Salí del salón más que contenta: ese Alexander era un chico digno de estudiarse más de cerca.

-¿Quién diablos era ese Ravenclaw con el que platicabas, coqueta?- me interrogó Dafne cuando me alcanzó en el pasillo.

- ¿Lindo, no? Se llama Alexander. Es el hermano menor de Cormac McLaggen.

- Buen ejemplar- reconoció Dafne- y sobre todo, tiene un parecido a…

- Ya lo sé. No tienes que hacérmelo notar – le contesté cortante mientras entrábamos a la sala común de Slytherin.

Desde primero hasta cuarto había tenido una relación bastante…singular con Oliver Wood, el guardián de Gryffindor. Nadie en Slytherin creía que lo había hecho por amor, a decir verdad, ni siquiera yo estaba segura. Me encantaba, era inteligente y además, tenía sus…talentos. Sin embargo, cuando él terminó su educación mágica en Hogwarts, terminamos.  
>Y Alexander se parecía un poco a él, al único Gryffindor y al único chico que había logrado atraer realmente mi atención.<br>El suspiro de Dafne me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Acaso no es guapo?- me preguntó, con la mirada fija en los confines de la sala común.

Seguí su mirada hasta un chico rubio inclinado en un libro. Sus ojos de un gris hielo leían atentamente. Sentí náuseas.

- No. Es horrible.

- ¡Claro que no! – reclamó Dafne - eso dices porque te cae mal. Pero sabes que es terriblemente sexy e irresistible y…

- Ya, ya. Capto lo que me quieres decir – murmuré mientras volvía mi atención a mi tarea de pociones que acababa de comenzar - Pero no sé qué le ves de especial. Además, es promiscuo, estúpido y ególatra.

- Vamos, no es estúpido. Es uno de los mejores de cualquier clase, después de esa sangresucia de Granger…

- Dafne, no uses esa palabra – la reprendí – es muy ofensiva, y aunque Granger no es santa de mi devoción, yo pienso que la sangre…

- "No tiene nada que ver con la capacidad mágica" – canturreó mi hermana – lo sé, lo sé. Diario me lo repites.

- Pues parece que no escuchas.

- Calla. Regresando al tema, quizá Malfoy sea algo promiscuo, pero tú no tienes derecho a juzgarlo por eso…

Giré los ojos: ciertamente no le había sido totalmente fiel a Oliver, pero de eso ya había pasado tiempo. Además, sólo ella y yo sabíamos. Oliver nunca se enteró, y el chico con quien había estado…no se acordaba de eso.

- Sólo engañas si la persona se entera- le dije, encogiéndome de hombros – pero no estábamos hablando de mí. Estábamos hablando de ése, al cual yo no le veo mayor gracia que los ojos grises.

- Entonces explícame porque todas estamos así…así…bueno, tú entiendes…por él.

- Pues…-volteé a verlo una vez más. Sus ojos grises seguían las líneas del libro y sus labios leían sin emitir un sonido. Me fijé en sus labios: carnosos pero finos, equilibrados – seguramente por lo bueno que es en la cama, según las que han pasado por ella.

- Afortunadas…- murmuró Dafne, clavando su mirada en él-…lo que yo daría por pasar una sola noche con él.

- ¿Quieres revolcarte con ése? – le pregunté divertida

- Bueno, es obvio ¿no? - me miró

- Si lo logras algún día, me dirás como estuvo, ¿cierto?

Dafne soltó una carcajada.

- Y tú también me contarás todo si te aprovechas de Alex, ¿de acuerdo?

- Hecho – le dije con una sonrisa, y entonces volteé a ver al rubio y grité - ¡Hey, Malfoy!

Dafne me miró con horror.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo! - masculló, apretando los dientes.

- Intentando enterarme al fin de primera mano que tan bueno es el creidito ese. Ahora cállate y déjame manejar esto…¡Malfoy,te estoy hablandoooo!

- Pero…Pero… - mi hermana se comenzaba a poner roja.

Draco Malfoy desvió de mala gana su mirada del libro y me miró.

- ¿Qué quieres, Greengrass?

- Yo no quiero nada contigo– le dije divertida – pero mi hermana sí.

Sentí el golpe de Dafne en mi costilla. Malfoy clavó su mirada en Dafne y luego en mí.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué quiere?

Dafne soltó un gemido por lo bajo mientras se tapaba la cara con su libro. Yo reí.

- Bueno, dice que quiere pasar una noche contigo, pero no me especificó haciendo qué.

Dafne lo miró sobre el libro, totalmente sonrojada. La mirada de Draco cambió súbitamente del aburrimiento mortal a la lujuria desenfrenada.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Dafne?

Dafne pasó su mirada de él a mí y de nuevo a él.

- Yo eehh…pues…

Malfoy rió mientras cerraba el libro y se levantaba del sillón. Atravesó la sala común con ese caminar que le distinguía, ese caminar orgulloso e insoportable que me hizo despreciarlo desde la primera vez que lo ví. Arrugué la nariz, desdeñosa.  
>Se sentó al lado de Dafne y le acomodó el cabello atrás de la oreja. Dafne soltó una risita tonta.<p>

- Excelente. – solté mientras me levantaba – creo que iré a dar una vuelta por ahí. Hagan lo que hagan, no lo hagan en mi cama. Y si lo hacen, no la ensucien.- y con una sonrisa salí de la sala común de nuevo, dejando a los tórtolos solos.

Viéndome sin nada qué hacer, y libre de mi hermana, caminé hacia la biblioteca. Seguramente el hermanito de McLaggen estaría ahí.  
>Sonreí.<p> 


	2. Debilidades

_Olóo! Pues dejo aquí el 2° capítulo...A pesar de no haber reviews aún :/ Hay alerts y favorites! :D Así que cumpliendo...Aquí se los dejo. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Debilidades.<strong>

Alexander no estaba a la vista, ni en las mesas ni entre los estantes. Maldije por lo bajo y volteé a leer distraídamente los títulos del estante a mi lado.  
>"<em>Las 10 pociones más increíbles. No apto para principiantes.<em>" decía un título.  
>(S<em>uena interesante)<br>_Me acomodé en la orilla de una mesa. Siempre que tenía tiempo libre (verdaderamente libre, sin Dafne pegada a mí) me agradaba leer cosas interesantes o complicadas. Sobre todo de pociones. No había nadie en esa escuela, ni siquiera esa desagradable de Granger, que supiera más de pociones que yo. Era mi materia fuerte, y estaba orgullosa de eso.

- Se ve peligroso ese libro…

Una voz grave y cálida sonó a mi espalda. Giré y mis ojos se toparon con los ojos miel de Alexander McLaren.  
>(<em>Excelente)<br>_Le sonreí de nuevo.

- Sí, pero dicen que lo peligroso es más divertido…

- También dicen lo mismo de lo prohibido, y no creo que el bosque que rodea la escuela lo sea. ¿Me puedo sentar?

- _(¿Conmigo? En donde gustes) _Claro, claro…-quité mi mochila de la silla de al lado, dejando escapar una sonrisa debida a mi pensamiento-…si, yo tampoco creo que el bosque sea divertido.

_(Creo que es más que eso)_ pensé, al recordar las escapadas con Dafne para buscar ingredientes para las pociones que solíamos hacer.  
>Clavó su mirada en la página que estaba leyendo, y frunció el ceño.<p>

- ¿Segura que harás esa poción?

Miré la página. "_Poción número3: creafortunas_". Y tenía imágenes: dos animales que parecían leones yacían desangrándose a los pies de un brujo con muchos galeones en las manos.  
>Se veía bastante interesante. Además de los hombres inteligentes, mi segunda debilidad era el dinero.<p>

- Hummm…no lo creo – mentí – se ve algo...desagradable.

- Dice que es la 3…¿cuál es la dos?

Pasé la página.  
>"<em>Poción número 2:<em> _Poción del titiritero_" rezaba el título.  
>Leí superficialmente toda la página: una poción que al darla a beber, hacía que la persona que la había bebido ya no tuviera voluntad, y obedeciera sólo al que le dio de beber la poción. Tenía efectos temporales, no modificaba la memoria, no era igual a una maldición imperio…pero ésta si era legal, aunque endemoniadamente difícil de hacer.<p>

Y por lo tanto, mucho más interesante que la anterior.  
><em>(Podría dársela a Malfoy y decirle que me dé toda su fortuna y, de paso, decirle que deje de caminar como idiota engreído y que cada vez que me vea diga que soy mil veces mejor que él...)<em>

- No…se ve mala también. El poder no lo es todo. – volví a mentir – Además es muy peligrosa si cae en malas manos.

- Cierto – dijo Alexander, sonriente – veo que no eres como todos los de tu casa. Cualquier otro ahorita estaría pensando en dársela a beber a alguien para sacar ventaja de él o de ella.

- Seguramente – le sonreí mientras soltaba una carcajada interna: él me estaba probando, pero ¡era tan fácil engañarlo! – sin embargo, recuerda que siempre hay excepciones.

Sonrió

- Si, vaya que sí.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, viéndonos a los ojos. Entonces él se acercó un poco más hacia mí.  
>Vaya, el chico sí que iba rápido.<p>

- Bueno, yo…- interrumpí el momento romántico y él se quedó congelado a la mitad del camino-…me tengo que ir a mi sala común. Acabaré de leer el libro y, si gustas luego te lo presto para que lo leas, ¿te parece?

-…claro. Nos vemos luego.

- Nos vemos – le sonreí mientras le dedicaba un guiño.

Se mordió levemente el labio, pensado que ya no lo veía.  
>Los hombres, todos, son sumamente fáciles de atrapar.<p> 


	3. De risas,golpes y citas

_¡Ólooo de nuevo! Pues aquí traigo el tercer capítulo..Muchos alerts y favorites...Pero ningún review ¬¬ Venga! Hagan feliz a un Malfoy y dejen sus hermosos comentarios. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: De risas, golpes y citas.<strong>

- Increíble.

- ¿Eso es todo? Vamos, sé que puedes mejorar eso.

- Esque…no hay palabras – chilló mientras se retorcía en su cama, bañada por la luz del Sol de la mañana de ese domingo. Reí al verla tan contenta como una niña en Navidad – fue…increíble. Él es tan…tan…

Gimió de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, no quiero escuchar tus soniditos exóticos otra vez, Dafne Greengrass. Y ¿Qué te dijo al terminar?

Dafne me miró como si le hubiera hablado en pársel.

- …¿Al terminar?

- Sí. Al terminar…¿Qué te dejó sorda de tan bueno que fue?

- No, no. Pues…- me miró insegura-…nada.

Silencio.

- …¿Nada?...¿Cómo…cómo que NADA?

- No, nada…bueno…me dijo…-se sonrojó ligeramente-…me dijo… "cierra la puerta al salir".

Dejé caer la quijada de la impresión. Su alegría de niña en Navidad se había esfumado.

- …¿¡Fue todo lo que te dijo ese…ese sucio imbécil!

- Pues…sí.

Bufé. No era posible. Bueno, realmente jamás pensé que él se enamoraría locamente de ella después de hacerle el amor…o más bien, después de acostarse con ella, porque ése no hacía el amor jamás. Pero de eso a ser un poco más amable…si lo hubiera esperado.

- Sin embargo cómo…¡cómo pensé que ese Draco-asquerosoengreídohijodemami-Malfoy, se dignaría a ser un poco más amable! – dejé escapar mi pensamiento en voz alta.

Dafne comenzó a gimotear. La miré con frialdad.

- Vamos Dafne…¿no pensabas que te iba a pedir que fueras su novia, cierto?

Gimoteó más fuerte. Volví a bufar con impaciencia.

- Por Merlín, Greengrass. Pensé que eras más lista. – la regañé mientras le pasaba un pañuelo y me sentaba al lado de ella – él jamás, escúchame bien, JAMÁSse va a enamorar. Es imposible. Y si se enamora, sería de él mismo en un espejo.

Después de un rato de lloriqueos al fin se quedó dormida. La acomodé en la cama y me fui a la sala común rumiando mi coraje.  
>¿Cómo era posible que ninguna chica le reclamara nada sobre ese tipo de contestaciones? Quizá estaban conscientes de que, como le había dicho a Dafne minutos antes, el jamás se enamoraría o las tomaría en serio. Pero no le costaba absolutamente nada ser un poco más amable con ellas, y a ellas no les costaba ser un poco más dignas.<br>Justo estaba en esos pensamientos cuando escuché pasos subiendo de los dormitorios de los chicos. Segundos después, Draco Malfoy apareció, silbando.

Como impulsada por un resorte, me levanté de mi asiento y un instante después estaba azotando al molesto rubio contra la pared, apuntándolo con mi varita.

- ¿¡Qué diablos te ocurre, Greengrass!

- Escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy- le susurré clavándole mi varita en su mejilla, causando un quejido de su parte- no voy a permitir que mi hermana vuelva a llorar por tu culpa, ¿entendido?

- No es mi culpa que ella no sea realista -me respondió cortante- está guapa y todo, pero no es nada más para mí en absoluto.

Malfoy emitió otro gruñido de dolor al sentir la punta de mi varita aún más profundamente en su piel.

- No te pido que te cases con ella, _estúpido arremedo de mortífago frustrado_ – le dije lentamente, y me miró con odio – pero no creo que te cueste ser un poco más amable a la hora de la despedida.

Me miró altivamente con sus ojos grises, y un segundo después el desgraciado sonrió.

- ¿Qué, Greengrass, estás celosa porque ya lo hice con ella y contigo no?

Lo miré incrédula, y se me escapó una risa de ira.

- No digas estupideces, Malfoy- le escupí las palabras- me daría asco que me tocaras de ese modo. Además, dudo que seas lo suficientemente bueno para mis gustos.

- ¿Qué, acaso quieres comprobarlo? ¿O Wood te dejó insatisfecha y por eso dudas de todo hombre ahora?

Sin poder contenerme, retiré rápidamente mi varita y le solté un botefón en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Al ver que intentaba sacar su varita, lo apunté con la mía.

- ¡Rictumsempra!

Observe con satisfacción cómo salía volando hasta el otro lado de la Sala común, aterrizando duramente en una silla.  
>Solté una risita.<p>

- Wood era un experto en esos aspectos, Malfoy. Y cuida tu trasero, porque puede ser que me harte de verlo todos los días, y ese Rictumsempra se vuelva un _Avada Kedavra_.

- Eso significa que todos los días volteas a ver mi trasero, Greengrass- musitó entre quejidos.

- Sí, de la misma manera en que tú todos los días volteas a ver el mío.

Le lancé una última mirada burlona mientras él me miraba sorprendido, y salí de la Sala.  
>…En realidad, no sabía que él veía mi trasero todos los días, pero su rostro no me dejó dudas de que así era.<p>

-Maldito pervertido – dejé salir, como de costumbre, mi pensamiento en voz alta seguido de múltiples maldiciones.

- ¿Y ahora qué ocurre?

Volteé para encontrarme esos ojos miel que, muy en el fondo, deseaba ver.

- Nada, sólo que…-suspire-…Malfoy me sacó de mis casillas.

- ¿A quién no? – musitó Alexander con una media sonrisa en los labios - Pero me sorprende escuchar eso viniendo de una chica.

- No todas estamos locas por ese tarado.

- Ya lo noté. Hummm…vine a buscarte porque…me preguntaba si tendrías el libro…

- Oh…lo siento. Claro. El libro de pociones…ya lo terminé – dije mientras me giraba para entrar de nuevo a la Sala Común – Te lo traeré en un momento.

- Claro, yo…- Alexander miró a su alrededor- …esperaré aquí.

Dije la contraseña y me metí trotando a la Sala Común. Para mi alegría, Malfoy ya no estaba a la vista. Tomé el libro del escritorio en donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, y salí de nuevo al pasillo.  
>Alexander estaba inmerso en la contemplación del techo del pasillo oscuro.<p>

- Toma, espero te agrade. Es sumamente bueno, y la poción ocho me parece sencilla. No entiendo porque la pusieron ahí.

- ¿Qué es esa poción?

- Un filtro de amor infalible

Alexander me miró fijamente.

- ¿Has hecho alguna vez uno?

- Claro que no... – reí. Nunca lo había considerado necesario para conseguir a alguien – ...y jamás lo haría. Se me hace patético necesitar uno para conquistar a alguien.

- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que es sencillo si jamás has hecho uno?

Me estaba probando de nuevo. Maldita sea.

- Pues por el procedimiento y los ingredientes. Todo es fácil de conseguir, y los tiempos vienen exactos, nada de variantes extrañas. Sólo le veo que su proceso es largo, tarda dos meses en hacerse…pero eso es todo.

Alexander afirmó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el libro en silencio. Sonreí triunfal.

- La próxima semana es la visita a Hogsmeade.

Lo dijo de pronto, sin aviso ni nada. Lo miré por un segundo.

- …Sí. Lo sé. ¿Irás?

- Sí. ¿Tú irás con alguien?

"¿_con alguien_?" palabras mágicas que cambian todo el contexto de algo.

- Pues…no lo sé. En los últimos años he ido con mi hermana y los demás de slytherin…

- Y otros años pasados fuiste con Oliver Wood. Lo sé.

Volteé a ver hacia la pared, algo incómoda. ¿Para qué diablos sacó a Wood a la conversación?

- Pero ¿irás con alguien este año?

Lo miré de nuevo.

- No. No iré con nadie en especial.

- …¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Directo y claro. Punto para él.

- Claro. Me encantaría.

- Bueno, entonces…- me sonrió – Ya quedamos. ¿Vas al Gran Comedor?

- Sí, de hecho…

- Si quieres te acompaño.

Nos encaminamos hacia el Comedor sin decir nada. Me agradaba que no era necesario llenar los silencios con él, y eso era cómodo.

- Bueno, creo que aquí te dejo, en tu mesa no sería bienvenido– me dijo cuando llegamos – nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

- Claro. – le sonreí antes de dirigirme a la mesa de Slytherin.

Lo contemplé de lejos disimuladamente. Noté sus movimientos, fluidos, y la sonrisa cálida que le regalaba a todo aquel que le hablaba. Era un encanto, sin duda.  
>Y además, él no volteaba a ver mi trasero todos los días.<p>

De la nada, ansié como nunca la salida a Hogsmeade.


	4. Verde y azul

_Olóoo de nuevo! :D Veo con alegría que ya hay review! Mil gracias Arizgcv! :3 Espero que haya más reviews así como hay alerts y favorites... Bueno,éste es el 4° capi: en él se hace referencia a una criatura fantástica, la cual puse la descripción (bastante reveladora en lo que respecta a la personalidad de Astoria) al final del capi._  
><em>Sin más, espero les guste. :D<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Verde y azul.<br>**

La semana se pasó como agua, y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos alistándonos para la salida a Hogsmeade del día siguiente.

- Opa opa opaaa – canturreaba Dafne, totalmente recuperada de su depresión de dos días – Astoria quiere sopaaaa y Alexander se la daa…

- ¡Cállate!

- …Con un beeeso en laaaAUCH!

El libro había dado justo en su cabeza.

- Dije que te callaras…¡Accio libro! – señalé el libro tirado en el suelo de la Sala Común con mi varita, y salió volando hacia mi mano – nadie se hace novia de nadie en la primera cita, Dafne.

- Que aguafiestas eres, Astoria. El chico está más que loco por ti, y tú no eres indiferente a él, me he dado cuenta perfectamente.

- No soy indiferente, claro que no. Me agrada, es lindo, inteligente, y directo. Justo como me gustan.

- Además, es guapo. ¿lo besarás?

- ¡Dafne!

- Bien, bien. Ya me callo. – dijo mientras se volvía a hundir en el sillón frente a mí.

La mañana estaba fría, y para mi emoción, había rastros de la primer nevada cuando salimos para dirigirnos a Hogsmeade.  
>Alexander, arrebujado en una chamarra negra con rombos azules, me esperaba en la entrada. Sus ojos miel, lo único que se veía de su rostro cubierto por la bufanda azul rey que llevaba, resplandecían.<p>

- ¿Hace frío, no? – me saludó cuando me acerqué sonriente a él. Noté que tenía las manos atrás de su espalda.

- Sí, un poco pero el frío me agrad…

No alcancé a responderle pues con fluido movimiento me colocó una bufanda verde esmeralda en mi cuello. Sentí una punzada de ternura en el estómago.

- Pensé que el azul no te gustaría así que…- sonrió.

Tomé una orilla de la bufanda entre mis dedos. Mi tono de verde favorito, ¿cómo diablos lo había adivinado?

- Vaya…es hermosa. Gracias – le sonreí.

Al ponerme la bufanda habíamos quedado mucho más cerca, como ese día en la biblioteca. Escuché el molesto canturreo de Dafne en mi memoria, y no pude evitar sonreír levemente, intentando controlar una risa nerviosa.  
>Las manos de Alexander, aún puestas sobre la bufanda en mi cuello, se trasladaron disimuladamente a mi cabello. Dio un paso hacia mí, y pude sentir su aliento cálido en mi rostro.<br>Pero esta vez no me moví. No quería moverme. Lo miré a los ojos, notando por primera vez unas ligeras vetas de color verde en sus iris miel.  
>Acerqué mi rostro un poco más, y la punta de mi nariz acarició suavemente la suya. Cerré los ojos. Nuestros labios se rozaron…<p>

- Vaya, que romántico momento…¿les tomo una foto? – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

No era posible.  
>Simplemente NO era posible.<br>Abrí los ojos y noté que Alexander miraba por encima de mi hombro, furioso. Volteé y le dediqué al molesto rubio una mirada de odio mortal. Él sonreía, exultante.

- ¿Qué, Malfoy, la quieres para luego pegar tu cara sobre la de él y poder imaginarte que pasó en verdad?

Alexander no pudo reprimir una risita. A Malfoy se le borró la sonrisa y la cambió por una expresión de desdén.

- ¿Bromeas, Greengrass? Primero besaría a un hipogrifo antes que a ti.

- Y yo primero te mato antes que dejarme besar por tí.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues…

- Creo que se nos hace tarde – dijo secamente Alexander tomándome de la mano y jalándome suavemente – te invito un café, vamos.

Le lancé una última mirada de asco a Malfoy, y seguí a Alexander.

Ya que estábamos bastante alejados de él, Alexander suspiró.

- Vaya, Malfoy es algo molesto, ¿verdad?

Solté uno de mis acostumbrados bufidos.

- Ni que lo digas. Todos estos años ha sido horrible y lo sigue siendo.

- Me imagino. Es bastante divertido ver que una chica lo desdeña de esa manera, cuando él la busca tan insistentemente.

Me quedé congelada a la mitad del camino y volteé a ver a Alexander como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Qué…qué dijiste?

- Vamos, Astoria, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta – se detuvo y me miró como si fuera obvio lo que estaba intentando explicar – él te busca para discutir como las lunas buscan a sus planetas. Y como tú le respondes de mala forma, él te sigue buscando. Te ha de ver como un reto o algo así.

Lo miré mientras seguíamos caminando. ¿Draco Malfoy verme como un reto? No sonaba tan descabellado. Eso explicaba que desde que nos habíamos conocido nos hubiéramos odiado. Incluso esa vez…

- Desde la primera vez terminó en pleito. – dije en voz alta

- ¿La primera vez de qué?

- ¿Eh? Ah, olvídalo…luego pienso en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

- No. Suena interesante – me dijo Alexander sonriente mientras me detenía la puerta del café para que pasara.

Y a mala hora pasé. Me di cuenta de dónde estaba cuando ya era demasiado tarde.  
>Siempre odié el café de Madame Pudipié. Era cursi, ridículo y vulgar para mi gusto. La primera vez que Wood me llevó ahí, salí haciéndolo jurar que no me volvería a llevar. Solté un suspiro de resignación mientras mi acompañante me ofrecía una silla.<p>

- Bueno…no es una gran historia – musité después de que Madame Pudipié se fuera con nuestra orden – es de la primera vez que me topé con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo fue? - me preguntó el Ravenclaw.

- Bueno, me lo encontré en el callejón Diagon. Yo iba con mi madre y entramos a comprar mi varita con Gregorovitch. Él estaba ahí con su padre, buscando un equipo de limpieza de varita.

Me vino a mi mente el recuerdo de su padre: ojos grises, de hielo, como los del hijo. Ojos altivos que me había causado desagrado. Sin embargo, me alegraba que Lucius Malfoy no hubiera terminado en Azkaban, gracias a la piedad de Potter…San Potter, como lo había bautizado Malfoy años atrás.

- Se quedaron ahí de metiches a ver que varita me tocaba, fingiendo que estaban viendo otros artículos del aparador interno. Cuando al fin una varita me escogió, Gregorovitch dijo que era muy antigua ésa varita y no sé cuántas cosas más recitó…Y cuando Draco escuchó los detalles de mi varita, empezó a molestar diciendo que la varita era rara como su dueña. Yo le enseñé la lengua, y su padre lo jaló hacia afuera antes de que me contestara. Eso es todo.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué dijo eso de tu varita?

Yo me encogí de hombros mientras sacaba mi varita del bolsillo interno de mi gabardina. Era negra y el delgado mango tenía decorados victorianos grabados con fuego. Alexander la tomó delicadamente.

- Humm…32 centímetros si no me falla el cálculo. Madera de ébano puro, y núcleo de…- me miró interrogante.

- Escama de Shek.*

Alexander me miró sorprendido.

- ¿¡En…en serio!

- Sí. No sé qué le ven de especial.

- Bueno, no es un núcleo muy común - musitó mientras me devolvía mi varita – muy pocos magos se adaptan a este núcleo porque suele ser muy temperamental y aún más difícil de manejar que las de núcleo de escama de dragón. Además, ese núcleo es distintivo de una varita muy fiel: no funciona bien con nadie más que no sea su dueño original. Es excelente para magia de ataque y…

- Hechizos mentales – continué – como la legeremancia y la oclumancia. Lo sé.

- Sí…De hecho Astoria, en la edad media solamente la usaban…bueno, los magos oscuros.

Lo miré fijamente.

- Vaya. No sabía esa parte.

- Sí…es la primer varita de ese núcleo que veo en vivo y a todo color.

Reí.  
>Después de más pláticas sobre la edad media y las varitas, y el café, al fin salimos del asfixiante local. El viento frío me golpeó en la cara al salir, sacándome de la pausa mental en la que ése maldito café me ponía. Me acomodé mi bufanda nueva.<p>

- ¿Ahora adonde quieres ir? – me preguntó

- Bueno… - le dije dudosa – ¿Qué tal caminar sin rumbo?

- Suena bien – sonrió.

Después de caminar toda la tarde sin rumbo, riendo y bromeando, llegó la hora de volver a Hogwarts.

- Bueno…- me dijo al llegar al pasillo que daba a la Sala de Slytherin -…espero te haya gustado mucho la bufanda.

- Me encanto – le dije sonriente – es realmente bonita, y de mi color favorito. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- ¿Es tu color favorito? Vaya, fue una afortunada casualidad. Te la di verde porque es el color de tu casa y de tus ojos, pero ahora que sé que también es tu color favorito, lo tendré presente.

- Bien.

Nos quedamos callados, mirándonos por unos segundos. De pronto él se acercó a mí.

- Ése Malfoy interrumpió algo que no debería haber interrumpido.

Lo miré mientras sus manos tomaban mi rostro delicadamente. Sentí de nuevo su aliento cálido en mis labios, y volví a cerrar los ojos como la vez anterior.  
>Sentí sus labios acariciando los míos suavemente, jugando con ellos. Mis manos se posaron en sus hombros y mis labios correspondieron al beso. Un beso suave, lento y dulce.<br>Después de un rato, nos separamos. Abrí los ojos y encontré esos brillantes puntos de miel clavados en mí. Le sonreí.

- Humm…buenas noches – dije, sin encontrar otra palabra más que decir.

- Buenas noches. – me susurró mientras me separaba de él y me dirigía a mi sala común.

Sentí su mirada clavada en mí cuando la puerta se cerró a mi espalda. Sin detenerme, me dirigí directamente hacia el dormitorio. Afortunadamente, Dafne ya estaba dormida cuando llegué.  
>Me puse la pijama y me deslicé en mi cama sin hacer ruido. Clavé la mirada en el techo, y pasé la punta de mis dedos por mis labios.<p>

No había podido evitar comparar ese beso con los de Oliver: eran sumamente parecidos. Había sido justo como lo imaginé…y me había agradado.  
>Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, con una sonrisa en la cara.<p>

* * *

><p><span>*Shek:<span> Los sheks son seres de sangre fría, con forma de serpiente gigante, aunque mucho más alargada, cuyo cuerpo está recorrido por unas alas finas, membranosas y alargadas. Sus escamas son finas y duras, sus ojos hipnóticos, y sus huevos son grandes y oscuros. Los sheks suelen vivir alejados de cualquier ser vivo que no sea de su raza, y se alimentan indistintamente de todos los animales. A diferencia de los dragones, son capaces de generar hielo a voluntad, en lugar de fuego, y sus colmillos poseen un letal veneno que tarda unas horas en actuar. Los dragones son sus enemigos a pesar de ser especies sumamente parecidas.

Los sheks son profundamente prácticos, aman la belleza y son muy inteligentes, fríos y despiadados, siempre que la situación lo exige. Controlan su instinto, aunque la mayoría pierde ese control en las luchas con los dragones, en las cuales dicho instinto los domina casi por completo, jugando por lo general en su contra.

Poseen poderes telepáticos, que les sirven para comunicarse entre ellos, formando así una extensa red telepática y de otros poderes mentales. Pueden matar introduciéndose en la mente del oponente, pero, a no ser que dicho oponente también sea telépata, necesita mantener contacto visual. Este poder mental los hace superiores en muchos aspectos. Cuando dos sheks tienen un lazo, que se establece al cabo de un largo periodo de tiempo, funden sus mentes como señal de su confianza mutua, para ver los recuerdos, ideas y pensamientos del otro; es una especie de acto sexual. También lo usan en los duelos entre los de su raza, siendo por tanto escasos los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Gracias a esta capacidad no necesitan estar físicamente junto a un congénere para estar conectados con el resto de su raza.

Hay ciertos hechizos protectores para evitar que se metan en la frente de los magos. Les agrada vivir en los lugares más fríos, y se desconoce su origen. Destacan por su inteligencia y su frialdad calculadora.


	5. ¿Caracoles?

_¡Olóo! Lo sé,lo sé...No he publicado en un poco más de tiempo del normal. Pero he vuelto y prometo mañana publicar oootro capi en la mañanita :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: ¿Caracoles?<strong>

- ¡Awww, Astoria! ¡Déjame verla!

- Cállate. Ya dije que NO.

- Pero, pero…Esque…

- Dije _cállate_ Dafne. ¿te lo deletreo?

- No puedes negar que está hermosa.

- Sí. Esta hermosa y es MÍA. Así que ahora cierra la boca.

Odiaba a Dafne cuando se emocionaba por algo. A pesar de que era mayor que yo, era sumamente infantil y molesta.  
>Y más ahora, que tenía clavada su mirada en la flor que tenía en mis manos.<p>

Era un tulipán de cristal con un hechizo que lo hacía cambiar de color según el estado de ánimo del que la sostenía. Por ejemplo, ahorita estaba de un color amarillo brillante. Supuse que era porque tenía mucha hambre, o porque estaba enojándome con mi hermana.  
>Dafne suspiró por tercera vez.<p>

- Creo que deberías ir a darle las gracias.

Le lancé una mirada asesina. Había encontrado el tulipán en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor, y sabía que era para mí porque la tarjeta lo decía.  
>Y la tarjeta estaba firmada por Alexander.<p>

- ¿Entonces ya son novios? - preguntó Dafne mientras se servía más omelette.

- Sí. No. No sé. ¡Aaahh deja de hacer preguntas tan difíciles!

- Pero no es difícil. Ayer se besaron, hoy te deja un tulipán. Es obvio que lo son.

- No, no es obvio. No me lo ha preguntado.

- Oliver tampoco te lo preguntó jamás.

- Bueno, con él era diferente.

Dafne me dedicó un movimiento desdeñoso con la mano. Seguí dedicada a mi desayuno hasta que alguien me tapó los ojos. Pensé que era el tonto de Zabini, con el cual siempre me había llevado bastante bien.

- Blaise, ¡basta idiota! Estoy desayunando.

Las manos movieron mi cabeza negativamente. Era obvio que no era Zabini. Y fue aún más obvio cuando sentí un beso en mi mejilla. Mi visión regresó.  
>Volteé, y Alexander estaba parado detrás de mí, sonriente.<br>Todos los slytherins presentes miraban la escena disimuladamente. Los maldije por lo bajo.

- Veo que te gustó tu regalo – me dijo señalando el tulipán en mis manos.

- Mucho – mentí, pues aunque era lindo, esas flores no eran mis favoritas – el hechizo está muy bien hecho.

Eso si era verdad. Había que darle crédito al chico.

- Es un hechizo de irrompibilidad y otro permutador muy sencillo. Nada del otro mundo.

- Pues aunque es sencillo, te quedó muy bien.

- Gracias. ¿Nos vemos después del desayuno para ir a Pociones?

- Claro.

Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ya sentado, me volteó a ver y dejó salir una gran sonrisa. Confundida, bajé la mirada hacia el tulipán: noté que había tomado un brillante color rosa. Bufé.  
>Dafne suspiró…por enésima vez.<p>

...

La mazmorra donde tomábamos pociones era más bien un congelador. Estaba helando.  
>Justo cuando mi "algo" –como le llamaba Dafne a Alexander- me estaba acomodando mi túnica para que me abrigara más, entró el profesor Slughorn.<p>

- ¡Buenos días chicos! Esta clase van a trabajar por parejas, que yo voy a formar – dijo con una sonrisa que ningún slytherin se molestó en contestarle.  
>En realidad, a ningún slytherin le agradaba. Todos extrañábamos a Snape.<br>Sentí un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo, con su capa negra ondeando tras él, siempre favoreciéndonos, siempre frío, siempre protector con los de su casa.  
>Disimuladamente me sequé una lágrima furtiva.<p>

- Veamos... – murmuró, comenzando a acomodar a las parejas.

Me tocó justamente con Blaise Zabini. Comenzamos a trabajar en la poción.

- Oye Astoria – me susurró mientras pulverizaba unos caracoles - ¿entonces es cierto que andas con el hermano menor de Cormac McLaren? – señaló con la mirada el tulipán, en ese momento transparente, que descansaba encima de mi mochila, bajo la mesa.

- Pues…creo que sí – le susurré dudosa – no me ha preguntado nada, pero pues ya me trata como si fuera su…su novia.

"Novia". Palabra que siempre me daba trabajo pronunciar.

- Bueno, Wood tampoco te preguntó nada nunca, y ve cuánto duraron.

- Lo sé Blaise, lo sé.

- ¿Al menos esta vez no es un Gryffindor, eh? – dijo juguetón mientras echaba los caracoles pulverizados al caldero borboteante – vas mejorando. El próximo debe ser un Slytherin.

- Claro, ¿algo más, capitán? – le dije risueña.

- Ese par de allá atrás – nos regañó Slughorn – menos plática y más trabajo.

Entre risas disimuladas, le solté un codazo a Blaise.

-Ponte a trabajar, Zabini, por favor.

- Menos plática, Greengrass – me dijo Blaise mientras me empujaba con la cadera para intentar hacerme caer – menos plática y más trabajo.

Estallamos en risas ahogadas.

-Profesor – canturreó una voz justo atrás de nosotros – Ya no tengo caracoles.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido, Malfoy? – solté mientras vigilaba que Slughorn no me escuchara.

- Claro que sí. ¿Quieres venir y comprobarlo?

- No, gracias. No quiero deprimirme al ver que has vivido engañado toda tu vida.

Blaise soltó una carcajada que a duras penas pudo apagar.

- ¿Mucha risa, no chicos? – dijo Slughorn, apareciendo de pronto al lado de nosotros, con una caja llena de caracoles.

- Lo sentimos profesor – dijimos Blaise y yo a coro.

Slughorn giro y le dio los caracoles a Malfoy.

- Lindos caracoles, Malfoy – le susurró burlonamente Blaise cuando Slughorn se alejó.

- Lo sé, y no tienes que decir que te encantan, Zabini. También lo sé.

- Sí, Malfoy. Sueño con ellos todas las noches. – le dijo Zabini mientras le lanzaba un beso.

Malfoy estiró el brazo sobre su mesa y lo golpeó en la cabeza con su libro, aguantando la carcajada.

- Par de niñas – les dije burlona mientras removía mi poción – váyanse a otro lado a coquetear.

- ¿Celosa, Greengrass? – susurró Draco.

- ¿De qué? ¿De que tengas caracoles, de que a Zabini le gusten tus caracoles, o de que a Zabini le gustes tú?

Zabini me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, riendo.  
>Draco se encogió de hombros.<p>

- De que Zabini sepa que mis caracoles son lindos y tu no.

- Para nada. Realmente no me interesa saber que tienes lindo y que no. Es más, ni siquiera me interesa saber si tienes caracoles o no.

- Ya veo. ¿Y tu novio, ese tal McLaren, tiene caracoles o es como Wood?

Muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo y con tal rapidez que no supe bien qué ocurrió.  
>Me enfurecí y saqué mi varita para maldecir a Malfoy, él sacó la suya para defenderse, Neville Longbottom gritó, y hubo una explosión por todo el salón.<p>

Un segundo después, todos estábamos llenos de poción maloliente y parduzca.

- ¡¿Qué…qué diablos pasó? – gritó Slughorn, intentando quitarse el exceso de poción del rostro.

Todos volteamos a ver a Longbottom.

-…Creo…creo que fue mi poción…

Slughorn lo miró con enojo.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y se quedarán a limpiar la maz…

Se interrumpió, clavando su mirada en el suelo al lado mío. Seguí sus ojos, y vi a Malfoy inconsciente, lleno de poción. A fin de cuentas, parecía que mi maleficio si le había alcanzado.  
>No pude evitar reírme: se veía realmente ridículo ahí tirado.<p>

- Señorita Greengrass, anda muy risueña el día de hoy, ¿no cree? Lleve al señor Malfoy a la enfermería, y de paso intente limpiarle la túnica.

Volteé a ver a Slughorn como si estuviera loco.

- ¿¡Quiere…quiere que lo desvista!

Slughorn me miró fijamente.

- Bueno, si quiere hágalo, pero no aquí. Yo pensé que, siendo usted una bruja, podría limpiarle la túnica con la varita.

Sentí claramente la sangre en mis mejillas: Slughorn era un estúpido que nunca sería como Snape, como lo acababa de demostrar. Todos me miraron, y escuché a Zabini soltar una risita. Carraspé.

- Claro, claro… enseguida, _pro-fe-sor_. – dije esa última palabra en tono de burla, barriendo a Slughorn con la mirada.

Tomé mi mochila, la de Malfoy y lo saqué del salón con un hechizo levitatorio, maldiciendo por lo bajo.


	6. Diferentes verdades

_Olóoo! Aquí está el otro capitulo que prometí :) Hay aún más alerts y favorites,los cuales me hacen muy feliz...¡Pero qué pasa con ésos reviews? :/ Hagan aún más feliz a la autora y dejen sus lindos reviews para dar ánimos. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Diferentes verdades.<strong>

La señora Pomfrey estaba haciendo su inventario cuando llegué con Malfoy flotando a mi lado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? – me preguntó mientras me señalaba una cama donde dejé al inconsciente chico.

- Pues…no estoy segura – mentí – hubo una explosión en las mazmorras por una poción mal hecha, y de pronto estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo. – clavé la mirada en el cabello rubio lleno de poción parduzca – ...Yo creo que se desmayó del susto. –agregué con burla mientras dejaba las mochilas en el suelo.

La enfermera suspiró.

- Buscaré un poco de tónico reanimante. Tú mientras puedes ir limpiándole la túnica.

Gruñí, pero la enfermera no me escuchó: ya iba hacia la puerta. Me giré hacia Malfoy y señalándolo con la varita, comencé a recitar un hechizo para limpiar la ropa. La poción se evaporaba rápidamente, y pronto la túnica y hasta los zapatos estuvieron como nuevos.

- ¡Por Merlín! – escuché la voz de la señora Pomfrey atrás de mí - ¿por qué no le limpiaste primero la cara?

Lo miré: la ropa limpia…y el rostro y el cabello hechos un desastre. Reí.

- No se preocupe, señora Pomfrey. Ahorita lo hago. Si gusta, puede dejarme la poción y puede irse a hacer su inventario. – le sonreí candorosamente – Yo se la daré, que no es tan complicado.

- Humm…bueno. Pero cualquier cosa estoy en la bodega, ¿de acuerdo? – se giró. Quité ésa tonta sonrisa de mi cara, cambiándola por un giro de ojos.

Segundos después, salió dejándome sola con el rubio. Lo miré con resignación y me puse a limpiarle el rostro.  
>¿Por qué diablos tenía que tocarme a mi limpiarlo? Fue el mediocre de Longbottom quien no pudo hacer una poción, él debería hacerlo. Además yo también tengo poción en la cara. Nadie pensó que quizá, sólo quizá, querría limpiarme mi cara primero…<br>Draco soltó un quejido, rompiendo la cadena de mis pensamientos. Me apunté a mí misma y limpié mi ropa, mi rostro y mi cabello. Seguí limpiando a Draco.

Pero esta vez no pude evitar fijarme en lo que estaba haciendo. El rostro que se dejó ver al quitarle los restos de poción, era de ángulos finos y delicados, equilibrado y tenía algo que le daba elegancia.  
>Limpié su cabello, y quedó brillante como siempre. Mi mirada lo siguió, cayendo sobre su frente. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta por primera vez de que ese tono de rubio platino no le quedaría bien a nadie más que a él. Mis ojos siguieron bajando por sus párpados cerrados, sus pestañas, su nariz fina que tantas veces levantaba en señal de desdén.<br>Miré sus labios, que habían besado a tantas y a todas les habían roto el corazón con alguna palabra poco amable. Pero tenía que aceptarlo: aunque le hubiera roto el corazón a mi hermana, eso no le quitaba los labios lindos.

En los dos años anteriores se había descompuesto mucho: en sexto andaba irreconocible, demasiado delgado, su cabello había perdido el brillo y su piel de alabastro había tenido un tono gris. Y en su séptimo año no vino a la escuela. Sin embargo, lo había visto después de la batalla de Hogwarts, una vez que mi padre me llevó al ministerio: se veía bastante recuperado. Ese día habían indultado a su padre de Azkaban.  
>Recordando ese detalle, me vino a la mente una idea. Me mordí el labio inferior, y tomé delicadamente la manga de su brazo izquierdo, levantándola. Di un respingo: la marca tenebrosa, no tan obscura como cuando estaba vivo el señor tenebroso, aún se alcanzaba a ver delineada sobre su piel. La toque levemente con la punta de mis dedos.<br>Justo en ese momento, Draco emitió otro gruñido entre su inconsciencia, y murmuró algo que no pude entender.

-… oria…

Bajé su manga y me acerqué un poco más a su rostro. ¿Qué diablos estaba murmurando?

- …Astor…

Era suficiente. Debía de ser un mal chiste.  
>Lo tomé de los hombros y lo sacudí fuertemente, olvidándome de la poción reanimante.<p>

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy, despierta!

Gruñó más fuerte, pero no abrió los ojos. Olvidando mis formas delicadas, le abrí la boca y le vacié un poco de poción de un solo golpe. Se la cerré para que tragara.  
>De pronto abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser.<p>

- Ya era hora, Malfoy durmiente – le dije mirándolo fijamente – ni siquiera un escreguto de cola explosiva duerme así de profundo cuando hiberna.

- ¿Q-qué dia-blos pasó-o? – dijo entre toses.

- ¿Quieres la versión oficial o la verdad?

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras intentaba dejar de toser.

- Bueno, la verdad es que te lancé un maleficio aturdidor bastante bueno – le dije, sentándome en la silla al lado de la cama – y la versión oficial es que te desmayaste del susto al escuchar la explosión que causó Longbottom con su poción mal hecha.

- ¿¡Que me desmayé del susto! ¿¡Pero…quién diablos inventó eso!

- Que tonto eres, Malfoy. ¡Obviamente yo! – le dije con una sonrisa orgullosa, recargándome totalmente en la silla – no tienes que pedirme un autógrafo, sé que fue una idea increíblemente buena.

- ¡Eres una estúpida, Greengrass! – me escupió furioso mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama. Pero se volvió a sentar, mareado.

- Yo que tú me esperaba a que se me pasara el efecto de la poción.

- ¡No necesito tus consejos! Que me desmayé del susto…que tontería…- musitó mientras intentaba, una vez más, levantarse de la cama.

Pero esta vez se fue de lado, mareado, y aterrizó adonde menos debía.

- Me alegra que ya esté…¡oh! Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo? – dijo la señora Pomfrey al entrar y ver a Malfoy en una posición algo extraña…

Encima de mis piernas.  
>Enrojecí violentamente y lancé al chico hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas. Aterrizó en la orilla de la cama. Me sorprendió ver que él también se había sonrojado.<p>

- Hum…señora Pomfrey, estoy mareado. ¿No tendrá algo para eso?

- …Claro, tome. – le dijo a Draco mientras le ofrecía una poción color morado. Draco se la tomó mientras la señora Pomfrey le tomaba el pulso y lo revisaba.

- Bueno – finalizó la enfermera al terminar de revisarlo – creo que está totalmente repuesto, señor Malfoy. Ya puede irse a clases, y que lo acompañe su novia.

-¡No somos novios! – dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos lanzamos una mirada de asco.

- …Bueno, bueno, entonces que lo acompañe su _amiga_. – dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

Ya en el pasillo, miré distraídamente los letreros que anunciaban el Baile de Halloween en unos cuantos días. Después de un rato, volteé a ver al rubio. Se iba agarrando de la pared con una mano.

- Vaya…humm…¿No quieres que te ayude?

Me miró como si yo fuera un colacuerno húngaro.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para luego tirarme al suelo e inventar que me caí del susto al verte, u otra tontería de mí?

Bufé.

- Si no quieres, sólo di que no. Todavía que te limpio la túnica y todo, así me lo agradeces.

- ¿Tú me limpiaste? – me miró unos segundos de una forma extraña, y luego su mirada volvió a ser burlona como siempre – ¿No tocaste algo de más, Greengrass?

- Si crees que te violé mientras estabas inconsciente, Malfoy, lamento decepcionarte: no tuviste tanta suerte.

- Más bien tú no aprovechaste la oportunidad que jamás volverás a tener.

- Oportunidad que no quiero. Aprecio mis manos sanas y sin la alergia que me daría sólo de tocarte.

- ¿Dijiste "sin la _alegría_ que me daría sólo de tocarte"? Lo sé, Greengrass, lo sé. Soy irresistible.

- ¿Estas sordo, tarado, o las dos Malfoy? Dije _alergia_, no _alegría…_idiota.

- Amargada.

- Estúpido.

- Histérica.

- Eres un asqueroso gusano.

- Y tú estás hermosa el día de hoy.

Volteé a verlo fijamente.  
>Él sonrió, y levantó una ceja, altivo.<p>

- Sabía que así te callaría. Nos vemos luego.

Siguió caminando solo por el pasillo, silbando y sin ayudarse de las paredes.  
>Después de unos instantes, noté que tenía un gesto bastante estúpido en mi rostro por la sorpresa. Recuperé la cordura.<p>

- ¡Maldito seas mil veces, Malfoy! ¡Me las pagarás!

Aunque estaba bastante alejado ya, sin voltear levantó una mano e hizo un ademán de desdén.

...

Días después, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas estudiar los temas del ÉXTASIS de Defensa pero mi hermana leyendo revistas de belleza en voz alta no ayudaba en nada.

- "Aplique durante 1 hora y media hasta que seque" ¡Diablos! ¿Creen que en realidad tendré tanto tiempo para esperar?

- Siempre te tardas más de tres horas, hermanita, no sé de qué te quejas.

- "…Peine según lo deseado." …¿Cómo crees que deba peinarme?

- Como sea.

- ¡Astoria!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Siempre te aconsejo y me acabas ignorando. Me desagrada tanto.

Mi hermana imitó uno de mis bufidos sin mucho éxito, aventando el libro de belleza hacia su cama.

- Además, ni siquiera tienes pareja aún, aunque faltan sólo dos días para el baile.

Me miró dolida. Había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

- ¿Y tú ya tienes pareja, huh?

- Claro – repuse mientras cerraba el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y me frotaba los ojos, cansada – iré con Alex. Me invitó el día que anunciaron el baile. ¿Por qué no invitas a Zabini?

- ¿Invitarlo yo? – me miró escandalizada – debería de invitarme él.

Me encogí de hombros, tomé mi libro y salí del dormitorio, sin ganas de seguir escuchando a mi hermana recitar hechizos de belleza.

Llegando a la sala común, me senté en el primer sillón que encontré y abrí mi libro en donde me había quedado.  
>Vi que había una varita de regaliz olvidada en la mesilla de al lado. Miré en todas direcciones y, al no ver a nadie que pareciera el dueño, la tomé, la desenvolví y comencé a mordisquearla mientras reanudaba el estudio.<p>

- Esa varita era mía, ¿sabes? – dijo de pronto una voz fría detrás de mí, arrastrando las sílabas.

- Tú lo has dicho: era tuya. – le respondí mientras le daba un mordisco más a la varita, como para enfatizarlo.

Draco Malfoy emergió de las sombras y se sentó en el sillón de al lado.

- ¿Estudiando para el ÉXTASIS?

- Sí. ¿Molestando como siempre?

- Por supuesto.

Le gruñí y me sumergí en la lectura, dispuesta a ignorarlo.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

Levanté la vista de las páginas y lo miré.

-…

-¿No me escuchaste? Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Draco Malfoy? – le dije, entrecerrando los ojos.

Bufó, y un mechón rubio que caía sobre su frente se movió ligeramente por la brisa de su aliento.

- Yo también tengo que hacer, entre otros, el ÉXTASIS de defensa – comenzó el rubio – y en una parte de la prueba práctica te piden que ejecutes un patronus.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – le dije, sorprendida.

- Greengrass, mi padre bien puede no trabajar ya en el ministerio, pero aún tiene uno que otro amigo ahí – me dijo cortante.

- Vaya…¿Y qué problema hay con eso? Un patronus no es tan difícil. ¿O acaso piden un patronus corpóreo?

- Humm…– Malfoy me miró dudoso – no lo sé. Sólo sé que piden un patronus, no sé de qué tipo. Pero supongo que sí es un corpóreo, por el nivel que piden.

- Bueno, cierto es que un patronus corpóreo es magia muy avanzada – dije, mirándolo a los ojos – pero si ya has hecho un patronus normal, es más sencillo avanzar al corpóreo. ¿Ya has hecho un patronus común, cierto?

Hubo un breve silencio.

-…Por supuesto que sí – me miró con orgullo excesivo.

- Bueno, entonces no sé en qué quieres que te ayude.

- …Quiero lograr uno corpóreo. ¿Tú sabes hacerlo?

Me miró atentamente. ¡Maldición! Yo no había logrado aún un patronus corpóreo, pero jamás aceptaría eso frente a Malfoy. Jamás.

- Pfff…¡claro que sé hacerlo, tonto!

- Entonces podrás enseñarme cómo hacer uno.

- Hum…Obviamente – le dije, volviendo mi mirada al libro para disimular mi pánico espontáneo – aprenderás a hacer un patronus corpóreo más rápido de lo que yo digo "whisky de fuego"

- Excelente. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Lo miré.

- ¿Cómo que cuándo empezamos?

- Por Merlín, Greengrass. ¿estás aquí o pensando en tu noviecito? – dijo molesto – ¿Cuándo empezamos a practicar?

- ¿P-practicar?...Así como…¿clases particulares?

- Pues claro.

- Humm…– dudé. Tenía que conseguir hacer un patronus corpóreo yo primero, para poder enseñárselo – Pues…los ÉXTASIS son en Marzo… ¿qué te parece regresando de vacaciones de Navidad?

- Hecho – me dijo Malfoy, levantándose del sillón.

- Oye, oye…antes de que te vayas…– le dije, frenándolo en el acto – ¿Por qué me pediste ayuda a mí y no a otra persona?

Me miró fijamente, y después de una breve pausa, hizo una sonrisa torcida.

- Bueno, en primera porque sé que eres muy buena, y ni volviendo a nacer le pediría ayuda a Granger o a Potter, aunque son mejores.

- Eso es obvio. ¿Y en segunda?

- En segunda, aunque tenga clases particulares contigo, no voy a sentirme tentado a hacer otra cosa que no sea ensayar…Cosa que no pasaría si me ayudara otra chica. Tú comprendes.

- Claro, claro. También me das asco, Malfoy. Así que no intentaré seducirte. – le dije fríamente. Su nariz se arrugó de disgusto.

- Bien. Pero nunca dije que me dabas asco.

Lo miré fijamente.

- Entonces ¿te gusto, Malfoy?

- Sueñas, Greengrass. Simplemente, no creo que tú y yo jamás nos entendamos de ese modo.

- Totalmente de acuerdo en eso. Y ahora, si me disculpas – le corté mientras levantaba el libro de defensa y me lo ponía en la cara, dando por terminada la plática.


	7. ¡Aléjate de mí!

_Olóoo! Pues aquí les dejo el 7° cap. Espero les guste. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: ¡Aléjate de mí!.<strong>

El día del baile de Halloween, el castillo estaba inundado de ese dulce olor que tanto me encantaba. Olor a dulce, a comida y a calabaza.

- ¡Dafne! ¡Estate quieta por favor, o te dejaré calva!

- Pero ¿Y si a Zabini no le agrada mi vestido? ¿No crees que está demasiado sencillo?

Zabini la había invitado justo el día en que le dije que debería invitarlo ella, lo cual la había puesto en un estado histérico y nervioso. Desvié la vista al vestido de seda morada que descansaba encima de su cama: las amatistas y los pequeños diamantes en exceso le daban un brillo que ni un arbolito de navidad tendría.

- Yo más bien creo que está exagerado. Deja, deja, que yo lo arreglo – agregué al instante en que vi que ella tomaba la varita de encima del tocador: mi hermana no era muy hábil realmente en los hechizos de ese tipo.

Le estaba terminando el complejo peinado que había escogido de una revista, pero era una labor titánica al tenerla dando brinquitos de nervios a cada rato.

- ¡Ooohh! ¿no es emocionante acaso? ¡Zabini me invitó, y es tan guapo! ¿Y tú cómo irás vestida, Asty? – me dijo de pronto.

- Qué te importa. Y no me digas _Asty_, suena ridículo. Mi nombre completo es As-to-ria.

- Anda, no he visto tu vestido. ¿También te lo regaló mamá, como a mí? ¿O fue papá? Dime como irás. Dime, dime, dime…

- Cállate. No te diré… ¡Listo! – exclamé triunfal al terminar de retirar la poción abrillantadora de su cabello – No es porque lo haya hecho yo, pero tu cabello quedo simplemente perfecto.

Estudió su reflejo en el espejo unos segundos, y finalmente sonrió, aprobándolo. Agradecí a Merlín en silencio.

- Ahora, ve a comer algo, o a dar vueltas por ahí. Me tengo que arreglar yo, y arreglar tu vestido. Vete, vete, desaparece…

Dafne salió dando saltitos del cuarto. La seguí con la mirada: ciertamente, parecía que yo era la mayor y ella la pequeña.  
>Siempre había sido así, desde que tenía memoria. Dafne Greengrass, escandalosa y sociable, un poco torpe y a veces muy chismosa, pero yo sabía que nunca era malintencionada.<br>Luego en Hogwarts conoció a Pansy Parkinson y cambió radicalmente. Se volvió burlona y cruel, a tal grado que la aborrecía yo misma. Pero este año que no estaba Parkinson, y después de la guerra, todo había cambiado y ella había vuelto a ser la de antes.

Me miré en el espejo de mi tocador. En el marco había una fotografía atorada. Sonreí al verla.  
>Dos chicas bromeaban frente a la cámara: Mi hermana, de lacio cabello rojizo y ojos verdes muy claros, casi azules, que resaltaban las pecas en su rostro blanco, intentaba evitar que la otra chica le quitara su sombrero de paja.<br>La otra chica, de cabello castaño muy obscuro, que caía en bucles sobre sus hombros, reía mientras le jaloneaba el sombrero. Su piel, sin pecas, no era blanca ni morena, era trigueña: tenía un delicado color dorado que enfatizaban los ojos verdes de un tono mucho más obscuro que los de Dafne: eran casi de un verde esmeralda.  
>Por eso era mi color favorito. Y por eso todos decían que mi hermana y yo éramos opuestas, como el agua y el aceite: no sólo en la forma de ser sino también en el físico. Sólo nos parecíamos en el apellido.<p>

- En fin… - canturreé mientras le acababa de quitar el exceso de adornos al vestido de Dafne.

En ese momento entró ella corriendo.

- ¡Asty! ¡Asty!

- ¿¡Que quieres! Toma, ya terminé tu vestido.

- Gracias. ¡Adivina qué! - me dijo mientras tomaba el vestido y se disponía a ponérselo – Adivina quién va a ir con Draco al baile.

- Dafne, eso no me importa – le dije mientras me comenzaba a peinar – …¿Con quién?

- ¿No que no te importaba? – me dijo burlona - ¡pues no es nadie!

La miré por el reflejo del espejo: se estaba terminando de acomodar el vestido, por lo cual no vio mi rostro de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo que _con nadie_?

- Irá con una chica de quinto año que ni siquiera sé su nombre. Una completa desconocida, un cero a la izquierda al que invitó hoy en la mañana. ¿Sabes que quiere decir eso?

- ¿Qué es su próxima víctima?

- ¡No! Bueno, también. Pero principalmente quiere decir que él quería ir con alguien más pero seguramente se enteró que ese alguien ya tenía pareja, o no se atrevió y para no ir sólo, escogió a alguna de su club de fans… ¿No es emocionante?

- Pues, realmente no, Dafne. No le veo lo emocionante por ningún lado.

- ¡Asty! Lo emocionante es que eso quiere decir que alguien le gusta.

- Y te emociona más porque crees que eres tú, ¿cierto?

Dafne me miró duramente. Sonreí, burlona.

- Claro que no, yo…bueno, pensé que simplemente el hecho de que Malfoy pudiera sentirse atraído por alguien a ese grado era digno de cotilleo.

Terminé mi peinado y miré a mi hermana mientras soltaba una risita.

- ¿Cotilleo?

- Si…cotilleo, chismorreo…sinónimos, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé mejor que tú. Pero me sorprende que tú sepas esa palabra. ¿Has estado leyendo el diccionario? Porque eso significaría que al fin aprendiste a leer.

- Muy graciosa, Asty. En fin, me voy adelantando a la sala común. Con un poco de suerte, Zabini ya esté ahí. – me guiñó el ojo y salió del dormitorio de nuevo.

Suspiré: si, mi hermana y yo éramos como el agua y el aceite. Caso cerrado.  
>Me puse mi vestido y me miré al espejo.<br>Sn tirantes, la vaporosa tela caía por mi cintura y mi cadera hasta el suelo, formando una elegante cola. El color negro se iba difuminando hasta tener un tono verde esmeralda en la parte más baja del vestido. Esmeraldas, perlas y pequeños diamantes adornaban todo el escote y bajaban hasta una parte de mi cintura.  
>Un regalo de mi padre.<p>

-_Tres jolie _– dije, simplemente. Y salí del dormitorio.

Me fui directamente hacia la salida de la Sala común. Pero desgraciadamente mi hermana aún no se había ido.

- ¡Astoria! – me miró de arriba abajo, sonriente – Me agrada tu vestido.

- Si, Astoria. Te ves muy bien – me dijo Zabini, parado al lado de mi hermana y vestido con su smoking.

- Gracias, lo sé. Ustedes también se ven maravillosos, deberían de ser novios, y luego casarse y tener hijitos. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que buscar a Alex… – dije antes de escabullirme lejos de mi sonrojada hermana y del sorprendido Zabini.  
>Salí al pasillo y me encontré con que el Ravenclaw ya estaba esperándome.<p>

- Te ves hermosa. – me dijo a modo de saludo. Le sonreí.

- Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien.

- Tú haces que me vea bien. ¿Vamos? – me dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

Lo tomé y nos dirigimos juntos hacia el Gran Comedor.  
>Pero al dar la vuelta en el pasillo que daba al Comedor, lo primero con lo que mis ojos chocaron fue con unos ojos grises, sorprendidos, que me miraron atentamente, estudiándome. Su mirada escrutadora se detuvo un segundo en mi escote y continuó hasta mis caderas, volviendo a subir a mis ojos con rapidez.<p>

Sentí escalofríos.

- …¿Astoria?

Me tocó a mí estudiarlo: Estaba vestido con un smoking negro, muy elegante, y una camisa blanca desabotonada de los primeros dos botones, lo que le daba un aire…atractivo. Tenía que aceptarlo. Su cabello, como siempre, caía sobre su frente.  
>Sin embargo, hoy Malfoy lucía diferente. No pude saber bien porqué. Quizá la ausencia del molesto uniforme de Hogwarts lo beneficiaba. Quizá el cabello, o el desenfado de su camisa…<p>

- Malfoy.

Después de un incómodo silencio, la chica rubia que estaba parada al lado de él lo tomó del brazo, como queriendo llamar su atención.  
>Draco, ignorándola, desvió su mirada de la mía y la clavó en Alexander, el cual lo miraba como si estuvieran en un juego de Póker. Se observaron fijamente unos instantes.<p>

- Alexander McLaren.

- Draco Malfoy.

Acto seguido Alex me tómo de la cintura y me empujó suavemente hacia el Gran Comedor. Alcancé a ver que Draco fruncía el ceño.  
>¿Qué diablos había sido eso?<p>

- ¿Quieres que te traiga jugo de calabaza? – me preguntó Alex después de un rato de estar bailando.

- …¿Eh?...Ah, sí claro.

Esa reacción de Malfoy con Alex, y esa mirada que me había dedicado al entrar al pasillo, me habían dejado confusa y pensativa.  
>Lo busqué con la mirada, pero no se veía por ningún lado.<p>

- ¿Extrañándome, Greengrass? – un arrastre de palabras en mi oído hizo que diera un salto.

- Eres un estúpido, Malfoy. Me asustaste.

- Así has de tener la conciencia.

- Cierra el pico. – musité mientras buscaba a Alex: estaba lejos, entretenido platicando con unos amigos de Hufflepuff. Lancé un suspiro de alivio.

Pero, ¿Por qué diablos vigilaba dónde estaba Alex? ¿Acaso me sentía culpable por hablar con Malfoy mientras él no estaba?

- Que tontería...

- ¿Qué tontería qué? – dijo Draco, aún atrás de mí.

- Nada que te importe. Pensé que ya te habías ido a bailar con tu chica.

- ¿Celosa, Greengrass?

- No me hagas reír.

- Pues entendería que estuvieras celosa. Estoy de acuerdo que McLaren está bien, pero te hubieras visto mucho mejor conmigo.

Volteé a verlo incrédula, olvidándome de vigilar a Alex.

- ¿Qué…dijiste?

- Bueno, no hay porqué negar que realmente te ves muy bien hoy, ¿sabes? Hasta te me haces... – el rubio dejó en suspenso la frase, colocando un brazo rápidamente en mi cintura y pegándome fuertemente a su cadera - …olvídalo, creo que ya te he dicho con esto cómo estás esta noche – acercó su boca a mi oído, acariciándolo con su nariz fina y causándome un espasmo involuntario – ¿Bailamos? Y si quieres, luego podemos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Lo miré fijamente, boquiabierta. Me guiñó un ojo, y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

- …Yo…yo…

¿Bailar? ¿Una vuelta? De por sí, mi cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas, y su cuerpo tan cerca del mío no ayudaba.  
>Así que lo empujé, levanté mi mano y con toda mi fuerza, le di una bofetada.<br>Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, agarrándose la mejilla golpeada con la mano, mirándome furioso y sorprendido. Los que nos rodeaban comenzaron a cuchichear y soltar risitas.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – la voz de Alex, surgida de la nada, me puso más histérica.

- ¡Escúchame bien, Malfoy! ¡Nunca….NUNCA JAMÁS te vuelvas a acercar a menos de un metro de mí! ¡Es más, ni siquiera me hables! ¡No…no me dirijas la palabra!

- ¡No sé qué diablos te pasa! ¡Yo no te hice nada! – mintió el rubio, mirando a los curiosos que estaban viendo la escena– ¡Eres una loca histérica! – escupió Malfoy, aun sobándose la mejilla.

- ¡Y tú eres un sucio pervertido! –le respondí mientras me abalanzaba otra vez sobre él para intentar golpearlo. Asustado, dio un brinquito hacia atrás.

- ¡Astoria, basta! ¡Tranquila! – dijo Alexander tomándome en brazos y alejándome del asustado rubio – Malfoy, te lo pido de buena forma ésta vez, pero a la siguiente no será así: déjala en paz. – Alex lo miró fríamente. Malfoy arrugó la nariz – Astoria, vamos a tomar aire, vamos…

Las demás personas que nos rodeaban seguían cuchicheando y riendo cuando Alexander me dio mi jugo, me tomó por la cintura y me alejó de ahí, sólo seguida por la mirada furiosa de un par de ojos grises.


	8. Inevitable

_¡Oló! Aaaaahh sé que hace muuucho no actualizaba! Lo siento! D: Pero veo con alegría y felicidad que hay reviews y muchos favorites y todo. ¡Mil gracias! :3 Ahora que mis vacaciones terminaron, prometo actualizar un capi por semanita. Aquí está el primero de ésta semana...Que será especial porque el Jueves es mi cumpleaños así que les regalaré otro capi el Jueves xD Espero les guste! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Inevitable<br>**

Pasaron las semanas y lo que había pasado en el baile era de conocimiento público. Malfoy no me hablaba, yo tampoco a él, y Alexander sólo empeoraba las cosas sin querer. Y era sin querer, porque era grandioso conmigo. Era detallista y amable, pasábamos horas juntos platicando y haciendo tareas…y me hacía sentir más y más culpable a cada segundo que pasaba.  
>Porque desde aquel incidente, algo había pasado entre Malfoy y yo. Algo irreparable, y me di cuenta de eso porque aunque nos evitábamos, siempre coincidíamos en donde fuéramos. E invariablemente, nuestras miradas se cruzaban por unos segundos antes de que alguno de los dos la retirara. Incluso pasaba esto cuando estaba con Alex, lo cual me ponía de malas.<p>

Afortunadamente, ya las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y no tendría que estarle viendo su desagradable cara a Malfoy.  
>Pero una semana antes de salir, recibí un recado en clase de Historia de la Magia.<p>

Estaba luchando por no dormirme en la clase, cuando una pajarita de papel llegó volando y me picoteó duramente la cabeza, cayendo luego a mi pupitre.  
>Después de sobarme donde me había picoteado, la tomé, notando que estaba muy bien hecha, y miré alrededor. Todos estaban poniendo atención, todos menos…<br>Bufé, y desdoblé la pajarita. Había una sola línea escrita con una caligrafía fina y elegante.

"_Dijiste que no te hablara, pero no mencionaste nada sobre que no te escribiera._"

Suspiré, y escribí.

"_¿Qué quieres Malfoy?_"

Después de unos minutos de enviada, la pajarita regresó a mis manos.

"_Pedirte una disculpa. Creo que fui muy grosero y atrevido en el baile. No debí hacerlo y realmente lo lamento._"

Leí la línea tres veces, y me giré en mi pupitre para verlo. Tenía una cara seria, y cuando lo miré, hizo un gesto de súplica. Me giré de nuevo, y miré fijamente el papel por un largo tiempo. Mi cerebro se resistía a creer que eso hubiera sido escrito por Draco Malfoy: él jamás pedía disculpas. No era natural de él.

"_Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

"_Las clases para el patronus. Siguen en pie, ¿cierto?"_

Como dije, Draco Malfoy jamás pide disculpas si no son realmente necesarias.

"_No"_

"_Bien. Te arrepentirás, Greengrass."_

"_Reprobarás, Malfoy, y me burlaré."_

"_Y tú te quedarás sin saber qué viene en el ÉXTASIS de Historia de la magia, lo cual si lo supieras, sería una gran ayuda ya que por lo que veo no es tu materia fuerte, y desafortunadamente necesitas un "Extraordinario" para lo que tú quieres trabajar."_

Maldije al leer la nota. Yo quería trabajar en el departamento de misterios del ministerio, y para entrar ahí necesitaba notas de "Extraordinario" en todos mis ÉXTASIS.  
>Y Malfoy lo sabía, por la chismosa de mi hermana, y se aprovechaba de ello.<p>

"_Bien. Tendrás tus clases como habíamos acordado, pero primero me dirás que viene en el ÉXTASIS de historia"_

"_Te diré la mitad antes de empezar y al terminar las clases te diré la otra mitad."_

"_La otra mitad me la darás justo a la mitad de nuestras clases. Creo que yo soy más de fiar que tú."_

"_De acuerdo, Greengrass. Todo con tal de que ya no me molestes con tus papelitos."_

Volteé a verlo escandalizada: ¡fue él el que había empezado con las notas!  
>Malfoy tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara, y me guiñó un ojo.<br>Rápidamente le hice una mueca de asco y me giré, para continuar con mi lucha contra el sueño.

Al cerrar los ojos brevemente, recordé su guiño.  
>Sentí escalofríos…De asco, claro.<p>

...

La tarde fría y nublada del Viernes de la penúltima semana de clases me atrapó en la biblioteca, estudiando como loca, buscando libros sobre un tema realmente urgente.  
>"<em>Dementores.", "El patronus: un estudio a sus secretos", "Técnicas avanzadas de defensa contra las artes oscuras", "Patronus corpóreo: mitos y realidades." <em>y los títulos seguían y seguían, todos ellos esparcidos sobre la mesa de biblioteca que había conseguido para mí sola, después de correr a unos Gryffindor de segundo curso.  
>Estaba enfrascada en la lectura sobre patronus corpóreos cuando escuché un susurro de tela detrás de mí.<p>

- ¿Patronus corpóreo? ¿Para qué lo estás estudiando?

- Lo preguntarán en el ÉXTASIS de defensa.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó Alex mientras me comenzaba a hacer un masaje en el cuello.

- Humm…digamos que sólo lo sé de buena fuente.

- Vaya…estás tensa. ¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta? El día está algo frío, y con algo de suerte encontraremos chocolate caliente en el Comedor.

- Bueno, ya que insistes…

Cerré el libro y él me ayudó a regresar los volúmenes a los estantes. Al salir de la biblioteca, choqué contra alguien.

- ¡Cuidado por donde vas, Greengrass! – exclamó una voz muy conocida para mí.

- Esfúmate, Malfoy. – le dije mientras lo miraba a sus ojos grises, empujándolo.

Sólo en ese momento me percaté que Alexander me tomaba de la mano.  
>Me sentí incómoda: éramos novios, pero por algún extraño motivo no me sentía como su novia.<p>

- No lo entiendo… - musité después de un rato de pensar en el asunto.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- Eeh nada…

Alexander se detuvo a medio pasillo y me tomó por los hombros, mirándome fijamente. Me sentí extrañamente acorralada. Incómoda de nuevo, rehuí su mirada.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Astoria? Estás muy rara desde hace tiempo. Y además…

El Ravenclaw dejó la frase en suspenso, y se mordió el labio. Lo miré, confusa.

- ¿Además qué?

-… olvidaste nuestro aniversario.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida. Era cierto: había olvidado por completo cuando cumplimos un mes. Pero bueno, no era mi culpa: el jamás me había preguntado correctamente, no sabía que día era el exacto y…  
>No pude seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos pues el beso de Alexander me interrumpió. Me besó con tal fuerza que terminé azotada contra la pared, atrapada en sus brazos y más confundida que minutos antes. Su beso, apasionado y fogoso, tenía un sabor a desesperación. No muy segura de lo que pasaba, le correspondí.<br>Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por mi espalda y mi cintura, acariciando cada parte que podían con rapidez y fuerza; y sin saber bien cómo fue, terminamos en un salón solitario.

Alexander me apresó contra una pared y sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello, mordiendo y besando con fuerza y necesidad. Sentí sus manos desabotonando mi camisa del Colegio, y su boca comenzando a besar todo lo que le era posible.  
>Lancé un gemido…Y entonces reaccioné: ¿qué diablos le ocurría a Alexander McLaren?<br>Lo tomé de los hombros y lo empujé firmemente hacia atrás. Su cabello castaño estaba revuelto y, Merlín sabía cómo, se había quitado su suéter, quedándose con su camisa medio desabotonada. Me miró confundido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Eso es lo mismo que yo te pregunto, Alex. ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú…bueno, tú no eres así.

- ¿Te molesta?

- No, no…pero, bueno, nunca lo habías hecho de éste modo…

Me callé. Las veces que habíamos ido más allá, había sido yo la que comenzaba la acción. Y las pocas veces que él comenzaba, lo hacía de forma lenta y suave, sutil; no con esa pasión surgida de la nada.

- Y ¿No te agrada?

- No, no…es que…bueno…- me acomodé la blusa de forma que me tapé lo más que pude – no sé por qué lo haces, porqué este cambio, y quiero saberlo.

- Porque siento que no estás conmigo. – me contestó, directo como siempre – siento que tenemos una relación pero no te siento en ella. Cuando empezó estaba todo bien, pero de un tiempo para acá…estás rara, ausente.

Suspiré, ¿cómo le podía explicar todo lo que sentía sin herirlo? Él no era el culpable, era yo por no estar segura de estar con él.  
>Pero, ¿por qué no estarlo? Él era perfecto, justo lo que yo siempre había dicho que buscaba. Íbamos a terminar Hogwarts al mismo tiempo, guapo, rico, de buena familia…<p>

-Pero le falta algo.

- ¿A quién? – me miró confuso

- Diablos. Demonios. Escregutos…

Lo miré, un poco apenada.

- Alex, yo… - me senté en un pupitre y lo miré – no se bien que es lo que me ocurre. Te quiero, en serio, pero…

- ¿Pero me falta algo?

Vi su semblante serio, pero no me podía ocultar que se sentía mal.  
>Sin pensar, me levanté de nuevo y lo abracé fuertemente, cerrando los ojos. Pegué mi cabeza a su pecho, y escuché el latido de su corazón. Él, sorprendido por mi cambio, se quedó quieto, y me abrazó a su vez.<p>

- Escucho tu corazón – musité después de un rato.

- ¿Qué te dice?

- Humm…me dice _tum-tum_

Él rió.

-A veces puedes ser sorprendente, Astoria – me dijo entre risas – eres cambiante, como la Luna. Creo que por eso me llamaste tanto, porque contigo nunca se sabe que pase.

Levanté la vista, y me encontré con sus ojos miel, brillantes y tiernos, mirándome amorosamente. Sentí algo cálido en el corazón.

- Lo siento, Alex. Siento mucho el ser tan cambiante y no saberte demostrar lo que siento por ti…

Lo besé.  
>Lo besé porque me nació hacerlo, no por pena o lástima. Y para mi sorpresa, me agradó ese beso: fue dulce, y subió de intensidad poco a poco.<br>Las caricias retomaron el ritmo frenético que nos había llevado hasta ahí. Y sin saber bien cómo, terminamos en el suelo del salón, completamente desnudos y devorándonos el uno al otro...de la forma más literal posible.  
>Y el sueño nos venció.<p>

...

Desperté, y noté a Alexander dormitando en mi regazo. Aun bostezando, adormilada, jugueteé con su cabello para intentar despertarlo, y observé los últimos rayos del Sol agonizantes que caían sobre un mechón rubio entre mis dedos. Merlín, ¿Cuánto habíamos dormido?

Alto. Alex no tenía mechones rubios.  
>Dí un ligero brinco que hizo que el chico me volteara a ver.<p>

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo…

Dios mío. Ésos ojos no eran miel. Ése rostro no era el de Alexander.  
>Cerré los ojos fuertemente y volví a abrirlos.<p>

Los ojos miel de Alexander McLaren me miraban, mientras éste se estiraba.

- …Nada…ya es tarde, Alex…Debemos irnos a nuestras salas comunes o nos castigarán…

- Sí, creo que tienes razón…-me sonrió y bostezó de nuevo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Había visto mal: seguramente una ilusión óptica por los rayos del Sol del anochecer. Un error que a cualquiera puede pasarle…


	9. Recuerdos

_Olóo! Aaaahh lo sée! No había actualizado en siglos D: Lo siento! Pero había estado muy muy ocupada u.u Así que a forma de disculpa, les dejaré dos capítulos más. Muchas muchas gracias por sus favorites y reviews! Me hacen muy muy feliz :D Y sin más,los dejo con los capis._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Recuerdos.<strong>

Un contento Alexander McLaren me fue a dejar a la entrada de mi sala común. Intenté deslizarme sin ser notada, y todo iba muy bien hasta que…

- ¿¡Dónde diablos te metiste todo el día, Asty! ¡Te busqué por todos lados y no estabas! Llegó una carta de papá.

- Dámela – le dije secamente a mi hermana mientras me sentaba al lado de ella, en el sillón de la sala común, y le quitaba la carta.

- Dice que el viernes que viene, él nos irá a recoger a la estación, y que…

- Sé leer, Dafne. Puedo enterarme sola, gracias. – la corté.

- Bueno. Ahora dime dónde estabas.

- Eso no es tu asunto.

- Estabas con Alex, ¿cierto?

- Sí, ¿qué tiene de especial eso?

- Nada, nada… ¿me contarás los detalles o qué?

La volteé a ver: su rostro resplandecía, sonriente.

- Eres una tonta, Dafne. No hay nada que contar.

- ¡Claro que hay! Dime: ¿se besaron? ¿se abrazaron? ¿tendrán Alexitos y Astoritas?

- ¡Dafne Greengrass!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

- Simplemente te diré que estuvo bien. Fue con él, como debe de ser. Y estuvo bien. Es bueno, bastante bueno de hecho…

Mi hermana me miró, confundida, durante un momento. Luego entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que fue con él _como debe de ser_? ¿Qué acaso podía haber sido con alguien más?

- …Por Merlín. ¿De qué hablas, Dafne?

- Lo dijiste ahorita…dijiste "Fue con él, como debe de ser."… ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

La miré, atontada. Segundos después, su mirada cambió a una más maliciosa.

- Ya veo…¡estás enamorada de alguien más!

- ¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES! – mi hermana brincó en el sillón y varios slytherins en la sala común nos voltearon a ver. Respiré hondo – …Es decir, no digas idioteces, Dafne. Yo sólo estoy enamorada de Alex, no podría estarlo de nadie más. Wood ya quedó en el pasado y…

- Yo nunca mencioné a Wood. No dudo que a él ya lo hayas olvidado, no completamente, pero ya no está tan presente como antes. Pero yo te conozco, Asty, y sé que aunque quieres mucho a Alexander, si realmente estuvieras enamorada de él no hubieras dicho eso.

- Pamplinas, Dafne. Ahora esfúmate. – la corté, comenzando a leer la carta.

- De acuerdo, hermanita, sólo recuerda que te lo advertí. No estás enamorada de él y si te sigues engañando lo único que vas a lograr es lastimarte y lastimarlo. Piénsalo.

Y sin más mi hermana mayor se fue, dejándome sola y confundida.

La última semana fue algo así como un infierno: al no haber casi ni una clase, las palabras de mi hermana no me dejaban nunca de rondar en la cabeza, Alexander estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en toda nuestra relación y desde el viernes, diario me iba a buscar al pasillo que daba a mi sala común para darme algún obsequio…lo cual me hacía sentir culpable, Merlín sabía por qué.  
>Además, aún no lograba ejecutar un patronus corpóreo. Diario leía sobre cómo hacerlo, y me la pasaba en el salón de los menesteres, mínimo unas tres horas, y terminaba agotada, pero no parecía avanzar.<br>A veces el propio Alexander me ayudaba en el salón de los menesteres, y aunque había ocasiones en que en vez de practicar, terminábamos bastante entretenidos en otra cosa, él ya había logrado un hermoso patronus en forma de tucán. Mis patronus normales si eran mucho mejores de lo que jamás habían sido, pero no lograba ejecutar un corpóreo, lo cual me tenía de un humor no muy bueno.

El jueves decidí pasarme todo el día entrenando mi patronus, así que me escurrí sin ser notada de la sala común.  
>Pero justo cuando iba llegando al pasillo que daba al tapiz del troll, vi a quien menos esperaba. Me intenté esconder, pero fue demasiado tarde.<p>

- ¿Qué, Greengrass? ¿Buscando a tu noviecito?

- Eso es algo que no te importa. Lárgate.

- Ooh, ¿Estás de malas, huh? ¿Acaso no te complace como debe?

- ¿Qué, Malfoy, piensas que puedes complacer mejor que él?

Los ojos del rubio brillaron.

- Pruébame si quieres.

Solté una risa de nervios que sonó a burla, afortunadamente.

- Quisieras, Malfoy. Ahora vete.

- ¿Acaso te citaste con él para revolcarte en el salón de los menesteres, Greengrass?

- Sí. ¿Quieres ver cómo lo hacemos o prefieres imaginártelo?

La sonrisa de Malfoy se borró inmediatamente. Le sonreí, triunfal, y me di la vuelta.  
>Pero sentí su mano sobre mi brazo, jalándome y azotándome duramente contra la pared.<br>Mi primer reflejo fue intentar sacar mi varita de mi capa, pero me detuvo con la mano que tenía libre.

- Suéltame, Malfoy, o te arrepentirás.

- Oblígame.

Lo miré a los ojos. Me veían de una forma que…sentí como si me atravesaran la piel, haciéndome aún más difícil respirar. Sus manos apretando mis muñecas contra la pared aumentaban la presión a momentos.  
>Me llegó el olor de su colonia a mi nariz. Me recordó a un postre que hacía mi madre, al cual le ponía trozos de madera de ciclamor y…<p>

- Canela.

-… ¿Eh?

- …suéltame, Malfoy. Me estás lastimando…

Noté cómo sus manos dejaban de apretarme con tanta fuerza, pero no me soltaron. Las miré: simplemente se quedaron ahí, inertes y enredadas en mis muñecas. Lo volví a ver a los ojos, y había un brillo distinto, que nunca había visto. ¿Confusión? ¿Miedo?... Dio un paso hacia mí, y noté su aliento cálido en mi rostro, su cuerpo pegado al mío, como en el baile de Halloween.

_¡Muévete, estúpida! ¡Golpéalo!_

Pero esta vez no reaccioné, mi cuerpo ya no quería obedecer a mi cerebro histérico.

Sus pulgares acariciaron lenta, muy lentamente la piel de mis muñecas, casi con miedo, dirigiéndose a mis manos…  
>Donde mis dedos se enredaron en los suyos, de una forma tan natural que parecía que siempre habían debido estar ahí.<p>

Me miró, sorprendido. Yo…simplemente lo miré, y di otro paso hacia él.  
>Se acercó aún más, mi nariz rozó la suya…y sus labios rozaron los míos.<br>Pero apenas sentí _ese_ roce, un choque eléctrico recorrió violentamente mi espina dorsal. Sentí que me sonrojaba, así que lo empujé y corrí hacia el salón de los menesteres sin mirar atrás.

Ya adentro, a salvo de esos ojos grises, me dejé caer en el suelo alfombrado. Noté que estaba hiperventilando.  
>¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan agitada? Bueno, no era para menos, Malfoy me había azotado contra la pared. Esta vez sí que se había sobrepasado, el muy desgraciado…<p>

Volteé hacia las paredes de espejo que siempre pedía al salón para entrenar. Mi reflejo, pálido y tembloroso, me devolvió la mirada, echándome en cara lo que tantas veces me había negado. No estaba agitada por enojo, ni siquiera por haber corrido. Ya me había estado mintiendo demasiado tiempo. Me acosté en el suelo, y clavé mi vista en la bóveda del salón hasta que mi corazón y mi respiración se calmaron. Después de un rato, cerré los ojos.

_Un niño rubio de piel blanca y maliciosos ojos grises me enseñaba la lengua mientras su padre lo jalaba del brazo para sacarlo de una tienda. El mismo niño me empujaba en el andén 9 ¾. Me arrugaba la nariz cuando me veía sentar por primera vez en la mesa de Slytherin al lado de mi hermana mayor. Me maldecía al ver su libro de pociones de tercer año lleno de tinta, que casualmente se me había caído sobre él._

Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos…insignificantes recuerdos: miradas cruzadas durante un desayuno o una clase. Saludos nimios, peleas tontas…

_El niño, ya un adolescente, me miraba con desdén mientras pasaba del brazo de Wood, en el baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Me lanzaba un maleficio que yo bloqueaba, al ver su placa de la brigada inquisitorial totalmente quemada, descansando en las brasas aún calientes de la chimenea._

No pude evitar una sonrisa al recordarlo_._

Recuerdos, recuerdos…

_El mismo chico, un poco cambiado, chocaba conmigo una noche en la entrada de la sala común, y me extrañaba que me ignorara, que no me insultara y siguiera apresuradamente su camino, aunque en ese tiempo ignoraba a todo mundo y casi nunca estaba en la sala común. __Lo veía correr, huyendo de Hogwarts, acompañado de personas con capas negras, iluminados solamente por la marca tenebrosa en el cielo. __Los ojos grises buscaban por entre el caos y el miedo. Buscaban desesperadamente, cruzándose con los míos de pronto, pero los perdí de vista pues nos estaban sacando del castillo a todos. Gritos, muchos gritos. Y a lo lejos, un ejército de mortífagos, esperando, esperando…_

Recuerdos…

_El rubio sonreía mientras salía del Ministerio con sus padres. Se sentaba en el sillón, al lado de mi hermana, y le acomodaba el cabello atrás de su oreja. Me miraba altivamente mientras lo apretaba contra la pared, amenazándolo con mi varita. Sonreía, contento, mientras Alexander y yo lo mirábamos furiosos. Le pegaba con un libro a Zabini, en la cabeza. Su cabello rubio brillante descansaba sobre su frente, mientras yo se lo terminaba de limpiar. Se caía sobre mis piernas, y por mi empujón se levantaba, sonrojado. Se sentaba en un sillón al lado mío, mientras yo comía una varita de regaliz. Me pegaba a su cuerpo en el baile de Halloween, sus dedos se hundían en mis caderas, me susurraba al oído. Huía de mis golpes, dando un brinco hacia atrás. Me guiñaba el ojo en la clase de Historia de la Magia. Chocaba conmigo en la entrada de la biblioteca. Lo veía, recostado a mi lado, resultando ser una ilusión_.

Temblorosa, me levanté del suelo.

_Él me azotaba contra la pared, apresándome de las muñecas. Sus ojos grises me atravesaban. Sentía su respiración en mi rostro, su cuerpo contra el mío._

Abrí los ojos, pues ya no podía mantenerlos cerrados por más tiempo. Ya no quedaban recuerdos que negar. Ya no quedaba tiempo para mentir…

_Acariciaba mis muñecas suavemente. Mis dedos se enredaban entre los suyos. Mi nariz tocaba la suya.  
><em>_Y nuestros labios se rozaron._

__El recuerdo de su colonia apareció de nuevo en el ambiente...

Ya no quedaba tiempo para mentir_me_.  
>Levanté mi varita, con la sensación de sus labios en los míos.<p>

- ¡Expecto Patronum!


	10. La carta

_...Y he aquí el segundo capi que dije. :) ¡Disfrútenlo y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: La carta.<strong>

_Draco Malfoy:_

_¡Hola! Espero no te sorprenda mi cart...  
><em>_Eres un asqueroso estúpido, y obviamente no quiero darte clases de...  
><em>_Basta de maldiciones imperio, ¡eres tan malo en ellas que me he dado cuenta de que me estás haciendo una! No tienes derecho a manejar mis pensamientos de éste modo, no tienes derecho a meterte a mi cabeza de ésta manera, te odio, me das asco y jamás podr...  
><em>_Supongo que recuerdas las clases que habíamos acordado. Pues olvídalas, no me intere...  
><em>_No puedo dejar de pensarte.  
><em>

_Las clases serán el mismo Lunes que iniciemos, a las 8 de la noche, ya sabes en dónde. Lleva tu varita y algo de comer._

_Astoria Greengrass._

- Demonios – murmuré, observando fijamente el trozo de pergamino tachoneado por todas partes, con frases inconclusas que sólo me hacían sentir peor.

Leí la última frase subrayada y, suspirando por enésima vez, recargué los codos en mi escritorio de ébano y cerré los ojos.

La imagen del rubio apareció frente a mí, desviando sus ojos de los míos cuando nos encontramos en el tren, el viernes pasado. Volví a sentir el roce de su cuerpo al pasar junto a mí en el pasillo, sin intentar poner distancia para que pasáramos sin problema. Volví a sentir su brazo bloqueándome el camino a mi compartimento, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos con esa altanería típica en la mirada, y su respiración se mezclaba con la mía…antes de que yo lo empujara de nuevo y saliera corriendo.  
>Volví a sentir escalofríos.<br>Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor: realmente, ya extrañaba mi casa, mi habitación, y generalmente en vacaciones me la pasaba danzando de allá para acá en mi casa, devorando cualquier golosina navideña que podía robar de la cocina.  
>Pero esta vez era diferente. Muy diferente. Me sentía rara, incómoda, y nerviosa.<p>

Extrañaba Hogwarts…y _lo extrañaba a él_.

Ciertamente todo era más sencillo ahora que sabía que me gustaba Draco Malfoy. Él, ese estúpido que había criticado siempre, al cual había aborrecido y con el cual siempre me llevé mal. El cual se había acostado con Merlín sabía cuántas, entre esas mi hermana…Al cual casi beso en el penúltimo día de clases, y en el viaje de regreso en el tren, y al cual le intentaba escribir una carta para avisarle de las clases para el patronus…cuando en realidad, simplemente quería escribirle, saber de él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese preciso momento, allá en su mansión?

- ¿Pensando en el chico misterioso? – musitó la voz de mi hermana desde la puerta de mi habitación.

Saliendo de mi ensoñación, noté que había recargado mi cara en mis manos y tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Bufé, volviendo a mi seriedad.

- No te importa.

- ¿A quién le escribes? – me dijo Dafne mientras se acercaba a leer el papel.

Actué rápidamente y lo escondí, arrugándolo en mis manos y levantándome de la silla, encarándola.

- A nadie que te importe.

- ¡Déjame ver! Anda Asty, no le digo a nadie.

- Eso no me importa, pero no quiero enseñártelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no y punto.

- Bien. – me dijo cortante mi hermana, girando sobre sus talones…

Y se lanzó sobre mí, tirándome sobre la mesa, intentando robarme el papel.

- ¡Dafne Greengrass!

- ¡Déjame ver!

Intenté guardarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde: mi hermana tenía el papel en sus manos y, dando un salto hacia atrás, lo desdobló rápidamente.  
>No pude evitarlo: leyó el nombre, leyó las líneas tachadas. Leyó todo, y sólo se quedó mirando fijamente el papel, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Tragué saliva.<p>

- Dafne, yo…

- No. No digas nada. – me cortó mientras me miraba fijamente, entregándome el papel. Lo tomé con mano temblorosa.

- No sé cómo ocurrió, Dafne. Yo estoy con Alex y lo quiero, de verdad que lo quiero…

- Pero no te complementa, hermanita. – hizo una pausa, y agregó teatralmente - …Lo sé todo.

La miré, boquiabierta, mientras ella se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama, con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

- Escucha, Asty. De una forma u otra, yo siempre supe lo que pasaría. Alexander es todo lo que tú siempre has dicho que buscas, y en circunstancias normales terminarías casada con él, con Alexandritos y Astoritas. Pero el detalle está en que no te complementa. Llena tus expectativas y altas exigencias, pero _no te complementa_…y eso es algo que tú no tenías contemplado, ¿cierto?

Me limité a afirmar, estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar.

- En cambio, Malfoy…bueno, siempre se han odiado. Creo que nunca habían intercambiado una palabra amable hasta éste año. Y sin embargo, es obvio que son tal para cual: los dos son muy parecidos pero a la vez son polos opuestos…Malfoy es todo lo que aborreces. - me tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndome – ¡Merlín, Astoria! Tú defiendes a Granger cuando hablan mal de ella, y él…bueno, no hay mucho que aclarar. A ti te importa una varita de regaliz la pureza de sangre, y él es todo lo contrario…y sin embargo, hay tantas cosas en las que se parecen…

- No…no entiendo. ¿Qué no polos iguales se repelen y polos opuestos se atraen?

- Exacto. Tú dime cómo ha sido tu relación con Malfoy durante todos estos años.

Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla.  
>Esa frase era una descripción exacta de lo que yo iba a explicar, sólo que Malfoy y yo teníamos polos opuestos e iguales al mismo tiempo.<br>Suspiré, derrotada, y me dejé caer en la cama al lado de ella, escondiendo la cara entre mis manos.

- Por mí, no hay problema mientras no te haga sufrir – me dijo mi hermana mayor mientras me acariciaba el cabello – y creo que deberías intentar evitar negar tanto lo que sientes. A ti te atrae, y tú a él, es obvio. Simplemente están perdiendo el tiempo al negarse.

- Es difícil, sabes…

- Nadie dijo que sería fácil, Asty. Piensa que tampoco lo es para él, con lo orgulloso que es. Y creo, solamente creo…que tienes miedo a enamorarte.

Levanté la mirada y la clavé en ella.

- …Yo…claro que no…

- ¡Venga Asty! Esa vez que engañaste a Oliver… ¿te acuerdas cómo fue? Fue porque habían discutido, lloraste y te diste cuenta que lo querías más de lo que tu creías. Así que fuiste con ese chico de Ravenclaw…

- Bernard…

- Si, si, bueno, él, que siempre te había buscado como mosca a la miel, y pasaste la noche con él. Claro, después modificaste la memoria del chico, pero desgraciadamente no se puede modificar la propia. De hecho, terminaste con Oliver porque él te propuso matrimonio cuando terminó su educación. Dijo que te esperaría a que terminaras Hogwarts…y te negaste. ¿Acaso no fue por miedo?

Solté un sollozo.

- Entonces no tengo porqué explicarte más cosas, ¿no? Y ahora con Alexander…bueno, si lo quieres pero no como él a ti.

- No es eso, Dafne, es sólo que…le falta algo…

- Algo que Malfoy si tiene…y creo que deberías dejar de negarlo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y salió de mi recámara, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos sobre el amor, Draco Malfoy y mis dementores personales.

- Maldita sea…- murmuré, y al ver de nuevo el papel arrugado al lado mío, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué pasaría cuando él viera la forma que tenía mi patronus? ¿Deduciría de algún modo que no lo odiaba, sino todo lo contrario? ¿Qué diría al verlo?  
>Volteé a ver el tulipán de cristal que descansaba en mi escritorio. Me levanté y lo tomé entre los dedos. No tomó ningún color.<p>

_Maldito seas, Draco Malfoy._

Inmediatamente el cristal tomó un color rojo brillante. No rosa brillante, como cuando lo tomaba pensando en Alex, sino _rojo_ brillante. Lo miré fijamente.

- Por Merlín…


	11. La decisión

_:D Olóoo de nuevo :D Tarde, pero aquí está el otro capi :) ¡Ya pasamos la mitad de la historia! :3 *hurras* En fin...muchas gracias a todos por leer :D Espero les guste._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: La decisión.<strong>

- Mi estómago está retorciéndose de hambre…

- Pero si acabas de desayunar… Yo creo que son nervios.

- No seas estúpida, obvio no estoy nerviosa.

- Como digas…

Mi hermana buscaba desesperadamente su libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Los copos de nieve caían, suavemente, posándose en el alféizar de la ventana en el cual tenía clavada mi mirada.

- Ya no pienses más, Asty. Te volverás loca. Mejor espera a tenerlo de frente para ponerte nerviosa.

Volteé a verla. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- …¿Qué diablos dijiste, Dafne?

- Nada, nada… Vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

No me permitió preguntarle de nuevo pues salió huyendo del dormitorio.

- ¡Dafne Greengrass! ¡Ven acá! ¡No me has respondido que…!

Me corté a la mitad de la pregunta: ahí, parado a la mitad de la Sala Común, estaba Draco Malfoy, al cual había estado evitando, con mucho éxito por cierto, durante la primer semana de clases.  
>Él volteó, y sentí un puñetazo en el estómago al tener sus ojos grises clavados en los míos.<br>Pero no eran los mismos ojos grises que yo conocía. Tenían un brillo distinto…algo que no me permitió desviar la mirada de ellos.

- Astoria.

"_Astoria_." No "Greengrass", sino "_Astoria_".

-…Draco.

"_Draco_." No "Malfoy", sino "_Draco_".

Un silencio incómodo, el cual mi bendita hermana rompió.

- Bueno, yo eehhmm…me adelanto a la clase. Los veo al rato.

Y salió apresuradamente de la Sala.  
>Durante lo que a mí me parecieron horas, pero sé que sólo fueron segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió, ninguno dijo nada. Sólo nos miramos.<p>

-…Tus clases para el patronus te las daré hoy.

- …Justo eso te quería preguntar - entrecerró sus ojos grises - No me avisaste en vacaciones.

_Diablos. Demonios. Escregutos_.

- Si bueno…estuve algo ocupada. Pero te lo aviso ahora: a las 8 p.m. en el Salón de los Menesteres. No llegues tarde. ¿De acuerdo?

- Perfecto.

Otro momento de silencio. Nos miramos.  
>Y sin poder aguantar más la tensión, salí corriendo de la sala.<p>

...

El reloj marcó las 7:30 de la noche. Suspiré, mientras comenzaba a recoger mis libros de la mesa de la biblioteca. Alex, sentado a mi lado, levantó la vista.

-¿Ya te vas, corazón?

- Sí… Quedé de dar unas clases de patronus corpóreo a… unos de mi casa.

- De acuerdo… te acompaño.

- ¡NO!…Es decir, no… No te apures, a ti te falta bastante tarea… No hay problema.

- Pero quiero ver tu patronus corpóreo. No me has dicho que forma tiene.

- Ah… Mejor te lo enseño mañana, con más tiempo. Además, no quiero cansarme ahorita, prefiero guardar energías para la clase.

Le acaricié suavemente la oreja, mientras le sonría. Él jamás me negaba nada cuando hacía eso.

- De acuerdo. – murmuró mientras me sonreía.

- Nos vemos luego – le dije antes de besarlo fugazmente en los labios y salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

...

¿Ya estaría Malfoy ahí? Me detuve en un pasillo para ver mi reflejo en una ventana.  
>Estaba pálida. Mis ojos verdes eran lo único que brillaba en mi rostro. Me ordené el cabello, que caía en mis acostumbrados rizos suaves enmarcando mi rostro, intentando ondularlo más bonito.<p>

Pero… ¿Qué diablos hacía? Ni siquiera para Alex me arreglaba en los vidrios de las ventanas. Bufé, y seguí caminando por el pasillo.  
>Al llegar al pasillo de la Sala, no vi a Malfoy por ningún lado. Pero al llegar al muro donde aparecería la puerta, noté que ya estaba una. Intrigada, entré sin llamar.<p>

El salón estaba amueblado como una sala elegante, algo oscura por los tapices verdes combinados con negro. Había cojines por todas partes, y del lado derecho del salón, una chimenea ardía alegremente. Frente a ella, un acogedor sillón, y sentado en él, un rubio bebía serenamente de una copa.

No hice ningún ruido, pues él no había notado mi presencia: estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, contemplando el fuego. Lo miré: la luz de las llamas hacía que su piel blanca adquiriera un tono dorado, y su cabello rubio brillara más de lo normal. Sus labios, apretados, dejaban ver que estaba pensando algo importante. Sus ojos grises eran cruzados por reflejos amarillos y rojizos, dándole un aspecto casi mágico. Sus manos tomaban la copa con delicadeza, balanceándola cuidadosamente, para que después su nariz fina se acercara al borde, aspirando poco a poco el olor del vino. Nunca hubiera sospechado que el chico supiera catar vinos.

Tenía recogidas las mangas de su camisa blanca, y no pude evitar fijarme en los relieves que se alcanzaban a ver en su muñeca izquierda: los vestigios de la marca tenebrosa. Como si hubiera sentido mi mirada, sus ojos grises también se posaron en ella por un instante…  
>Y su rostro reflejó algo que jamás le había visto: una mezcla de dolor, tristeza… y nostalgia.<br>No pude hacer nada más que ver a ese niño vuelto hombre, que por primera vez dejaba ver algo que no era frialdad. Cómo había cambiado a través de todos esos años, del pequeño Draco pedante que me enseñó la lengua la primera vez que lo vi, a ese Draco…

- Draco.

Volteó, y sus ojos grises se posaron en los míos.  
>Esos benditos ojos grises, que brillaron de forma extraña, de una forma que me desarmó, que no me permitió evitar lo que pasó.<p>

Me enamoré.

Maldita sea, me enamoré.

Se levantó, dejando su copa sobre la chimenea, y caminó hacia mí, pero no de esa forma engreída en la que solía hacerlo. Simplemente…caminó.  
>Y se detuvo frente a mí… demasiado cerca.<br>No pude dejar de notar lo bien que se veía: traía un pantalón de vestir negro y la camisa blanca desabotonada del primer botón. Su colonia llegó a mi nariz, y no hice nada para evitar aspirarla. Es más, aspiré un poco más de lo normal: olía bastante bien.

-…¿Comenzamos?

-…Es lo que he estado esperando estas últimas semanas, Astoria.

Lo miré a los ojos de nuevo. Y noté que él no había desviado la mirada.  
>Arqueó una ceja, y me sonrió de esa forma torcida que sólo él hacía. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.<p>

_Concéntrate, idiota._

- …Bien, eh… Tu varita.

Me la mostró, jugueteando con ella entre sus dedos finos.

- De acuerdo…-caminé hacia el centro libre de muebles de la habitación- es sencillo, sólo concéntrate en algún recuerdo que te haga sumamente feliz. El más feliz que tengas.

- ¿El que sea? – me dijo mientras se paraba a mi lado.

- El que sea.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y se mordió el labio inferior.

_Merlín, que sexy._

- Ya lo tengo.

- …

-…¿Astoria?

- Eh… ¿Eh?...¡Ah! Sí… Bien, ahora que ya lo tienes, no lo pierdas, levanta tu varita y di: _expecto patronum. ¿_Listo?

Sin abrir los ojos, el rubio levantó la varita.

- _¡Expecto patronum!_

Nada pasó.

- Concéntrate…

- Eso hago.

Después de unos cuántos intentos fallidos, de su varita salió una densa niebla plateada, que se quedó por unos segundos ahí… Y se disolvió.

- Diantres.

- No te apures, no esperaba que lo lograras a la primera. Es magia muy avanzada y…

- ¿Te das cuenta que no nos hemos peleado desde que entraste?

Abrí la boca y la cerré de nuevo, sorprendida.

-…Bueno, usa eso como recuerdo feliz la próxima vez.

Reímos, pero nuestra risa se fue apagando y nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.  
>El silencio reinó por un instante. Él dio un paso hacia mí. Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada.<p>

-… Bien. Eehh… Intentémoslo de nuevo. Sólo concéntrate y trata de expulsar esa alegría del recuerdo a tu alrededor.

- De acuerdo. No tienes que repetirme instrucciones obvias, Astoria.

Bufé y lo miré: me sonrío, burlón, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo para concentrarse.  
>Se tardó un poco más que la vez anterior, antes de repetir:<p>

- _¡Expecto patronum!_

La niebla plateada volvió a surgir, ésta vez más densa, de su varita. Y se quedó ahí, flotando a su alrededor.

- No tiene forma. ¡Maldita sea! – gruñó el rubio.

- ¡Pero es excelente! La puedes mantener aun cuando no estás concentrado sólo en ella, sino también en una conversación. Eso es un gran avance, a pesar de que ya sabías hacer patronus normales…  
>La niebla se disolvió de pronto, y él cayó de rodillas. Volteé a verlo, alarmada, y me agaché a su lado. Se veía cansado y un poco tembloroso.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, sin entender el porqué de su cansancio.

- Sí. Perfectamente.

Una sospecha apareció en mi cabeza.

-…Ya sabías hacer patronus normales, ¿Cierto?

Me miró fijamente.

- …Obviamente, no seas tonta... – murmuró mientras se levantaba.

- Sigues siendo el mismo grosero de siempre – le recriminé cortante.

- No me pienso pelear contigo ahorita.

- Entonces no vuelvas a hacerme enojar, a menos que quieras que te lance un maleficio.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, Astoria?

- Tómalo como quieras, Draco.

Nos miramos con enojo durante unos instantes.

Y sin saber bien el porqué, tomé rápidamente un cojín del suelo y se lo aventé a la cara.  
>Le dio de lleno en el rostro, estrellándose con un ruido sordo. Solté una carcajada.<p>

- ¿¡Qué diablos crees que haces! – me reclamó mientras el cojín caía en sus manos.

Lo miré, y reí aún más fuerte: su cabello estaba desordenado en el frente, dándole una apariencia muy graciosa.  
>Pero mis risas fueron interrumpidas por un cojín… justo en mi cabeza.<p>

- ¿¡Qué te ocurre! – le dije mientras lo observaba luchar por no reírse.

- Estás igual de despeinada que yo. – y soltó una carcajada.

Me sorprendió: Draco Malfoy sabía reír. Y no burlonamente, ni sarcásticamente, como siempre lo hacía. Sabía reír de verdad. Hasta sabía dar cojinazos.  
>No pude evitar reírme de pensar en lo estúpidos que debíamos vernos a la mitad de esa elegante Sala de los Menesteres, despeinados y casi revolcándonos de risa.<br>Después de un rato, nuestras risas fueron menguando, como momentos antes. Y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Mirándonos.  
>Merlín, podría pasarme la noche mirándolo a los ojos…<p>

- Astoria, yo…

Guardó silencio. Mi estómago dio un brinco.

_Maldita sea. ¿Yo qué, Malfoy? ¿Te encanto? Lo sé. Sólo dímelo y todo será más sencillo para los dos. Me encantas, estúpido y engreído Draco Malfoy, me encantas, así que sólo dime_…

Su mano derecha posándose en mi rostro suavemente cortó de tajo el hilo de mis pensamientos, dejándome en blanco.  
>Dio otro paso hacia mí, y su aliento se mezcló con el mío.<br>Miré por un instante sus labios finos, tan cerca de mí. Su nariz, rozando la mía como antes había pasado… Pero esta vez era diferente. Ésta vez yo sabía lo que quería.  
>Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, y mis manos subieron lentamente a su rostro.<p>

Me miró, sorprendido. No pude evitar sonreírle. Un instante después, él me sonrió. Pero no era su sonrisa torcida, sino una sonrisa. Una sonrisa...  
>Acarició mi nariz con la suya, y cerró los ojos, aun sonriendo. Mi estómago dio otro brinco. Cerré los ojos…<p>

Y nos besamos.

Perdí el piso. Sólo sentía sus manos acariciando mi rostro, mis manos rozando su cuello, su cuerpo pegado a mí, y sus labios… esos labios, acoplándose perfectamente a los míos, como si para eso hubieran nacido. Como si se hubieran buscado desde siempre, y al fin se hubieran encontrado para jamás separarse...  
>Y al fin hacerlo, escuché que susurró:<p>

- Astoria…

Abrí los ojos y lo miré.  
>Tenía una mirada luminosa, y una sonrisa en los labios. Merlín, me encantaría…<p>

-…Verte así todos los días.

-…¿Cómo?

- …Nada, nada…

- A veces piensas en voz alta. Lo sé.

Reí.

- ¿Así que querrías verme así todos los días? –me dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y me guiñaba un ojo.

- Quizá, no te sientas tan importante.

- Te acabo de dar el mejor beso de tu vida, ¿Y así me respondes?

- Así muestro mi amor.

El rubio soltó una carcajada. Y volvió a verme a los ojos, lo cual me hizo sentir un violento escalofrío que disimulé.  
>Pasó sus dedos por mi rostro delicadamente. Sonreí.<p>

- Astoria…

Noté un ligero color en su tez normalmente blanca. No era posible… ¿Draco riendo, dando cojinazos y sonrojándose en una sola noche?  
>Pero el orgulloso mago se intentó sobreponer sin éxito, sonrojándose aún más. Aguanté la risa.<p>

- ¿Sí, Draco?

- Humm…¿Qué se siente ser mi novia?

Lo observé confusa, boquiabierta. ¿Qué demonios…?

- …¿Perdón? ¿Yo, tu _novia_?

- Claro. Porque no creas que te irás con un beso de Draco Malfoy así como así.  
>Lo miré fijamente, y su sonrisa de conquistador flaqueó, revelando lo que ocultaba: dudaba de si realmente lo quería o no.<p>

- Draco Malfoy. Yo tengo novio…

- No soy celoso. Además, un novio es un defecto que se quita o que se ignora…

- Yo no pienso engañar a mi novio más de lo que ya lo engañé.

Su sonrisa se esfumó por completo.

-…¿Entonces por qué demonios me correspondes? ¿Por qué diablos me besas? – masculló, enojado - ¿Por qué lo haces, Astoria Greengrass?

Sus ojos, que pasaron de una tierna calidez a un frío glacial en segundos me dejaron ver que estaba enojado. No, no enojado, furioso. Suspiré, y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Me miró fijamente y antes de que pudiera reclamarme, volví a besarlo, pero ésta vez con fuerza tal que no sé cómo terminamos chocando con el sillón. Me separé y lo miré, sonriente. Él suspiró, abrió los ojos y me miró, confundido.

- Yo tengo novio…El cual no es realmente mi novio pues no lo siento como tal. Pero pienso dejarlo con una condición para tí…

- ¿Cuál: que vaya directo al _Avada Kedravra_ con él sin pasar por el _Crucio_?

- ¡Draco!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

- Mi condición es que recuerdes que generalmente, a una chica se le pregunta si quiere ser la novia de alguien antes de que lo sea.

Me miró fijamente, y el sonrojo le volvió al rostro.

- Debes estar bromeando, Astoria Greengrass.

- Para nada. Y más te vale, Draco Malfoy, que te esmeres. Porque si no, te rechazaré.

- Me extrañarás, Astoria, lo veo en tus ojos.

- Y tú a mí, Draco, lo veo en los tuyos. Decide.

Me miró con los ojos grises entrecerrados durante un instante, y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura me acercó a él aún más.

- ¿Quieres que te explique con manzanas el hecho de que ya decidí?


	12. Orgullo y amor

_Olóoo! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más,recién hecho :) Espero les guste! Disfrútenlo! Y muchas gracias por sus reviews y favorites :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Orgullo y amor.<strong>

- Respira. Todo saldrá bien.

- Lo sé. Saldrá aún mejor si te callas.

Dafne me miró con reproche. Pero justo en ese momento apareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor justo quien esperaba.

- Es hora. Deséame éxito.

- No lo necesitas.

Me levanté con paso seguro hacia él. Y clavé mis ojos verdes en sus ojos miel.

- Buenos días, cielo.

_Maldita sea._

- ...Buenos días. Me gustaría hablar contigo… ¿Podemos ir a los jardines?

- Claro… - musito Alexander, con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

Mientras salíamos, sentí una mirada intensa clavada en mi espalda. Volteé y alcancé a clavar mis ojos verdes en unos chispeantes ojos grises.

El día estaba hermoso, y los jardines cubiertos de nieve le daban un aire delicado a los terrenos.  
>Caminamos hasta llegar a una banca de piedra. Alex quitó la nieve y secó la banca con la varita. Nos sentamos…y guardamos silencio hasta que su voz rompió la tensión.<p>

- ¿Y bien?

Lo miré. No sabía cómo diablos comenzar. Carraspeé.

- …Verás, Alex. Iré directo al grano, pues sabes que odio los rodeos. Y sólo te pido que me escuches antes de hablar. – afirmo con la cabeza. Suspiré. – Bien. Verás… Yo… Maldita sea. Yo te quiero mucho Alex. De verdad. Te adoro. Me la paso muy bien contigo, y sé que en circunstancias normales tú y yo acabaríamos felizmente casados y con hijitos….

- Pero las circunstancias no son normales. Lo sé. Lo noté desde que cruzamos miradas ahorita en el comedor. Algo ocurrió ayer. Y mi lógica me dice que fue justo en ésa clase que diste.

_Malditos Ravenclaw lógicos._

- …Sí. Tienes toda la razón. Yo…Lo siento, Alex. En serio lo sient…

- Es Draco Malfoy, ¿cierto?

Lo miré boquiabierta.

- Lo supuse. Ahora, sólo quiero ver tu patronus.

Abrí aún más la boca de la impresión._ ¿Qué demonios…?_

Pero Alexander McLaren, como siempre, sólo me miraba con sus ojos inteligentes, esperando.  
>Así que apenas consciente de lo que hacía, saqué mi varita.<p>

- Yo…Ah, diablos…

Me concentré, y el primer recuerdo que brotó en mi mente fue el de unos ojos grises mirándome de una forma que jamás pensé.

- _Expecto Patronum._

Salió un destello plateado que fue tomando forma. La figura duró unos instantes y desapareció.  
>Alex suspiró.<p>

- Era lógico, Astoria. Desde aquella vez en el baile, lo supe. Supe que sería cuestión de tiempo el perderte. Él es todo lo que tú necesitas. Tú eres todo lo que el necesita y busca. No hay como luchar contra eso.

La voz no me salió ni siquiera al verlo levantarse de la banca. Me miró y me sonrió suavemente.

- …No puedo negarte que te quiero, Astoria. Sí, sí me veía en mi vida después de Hogwarts contigo a mi lado. Pero creo que yo no te hago tan feliz como él lo hará. Y está bien. Sólo espero que realmente te haga feliz y jamás te lastime, porque te juro que lo lamentará.

- ¿No te vas a enfurecer? – farfullé, confundida – ¿No me gritarás "¡Maldita infiel!" o algo por el estilo? ¿No irás a buscarlo para reclamarle que te quitó a tu novia?

- Tú nunca fuiste mía, Astoria… - me dijo con un dejo de dolor en la voz - …Y dudo que alguna vez seas de alguien que no sea él. No puedo enojarme ni enfurecerme por perder a alguien que jamás fue mío. Y mucho menos si ese alguien es más feliz con quien se lo ganó.

Alcancé a ver una lágrima furtiva caer justo antes de que el brillante Ravenclaw me diera la espalda y caminara, orgulloso, hacia el castillo.

...

El fuego de la chimenea no lograba calentarme: el frío venía de adentro, muy adentro. Me arrebujé en el sillón de piel y suspiré por enésima vez. Escuché cómo mi hermana, sentada en el escritorio que estaba a tras de mí, azotó la pluma sobre su tarea de Transformaciones.

- Ya basta, Asty. Estará bien… Es un chico fuerte e inteligente. Sabrá estar sin ti.

- …Sí. Supongo que sí.

- Además, tienes a Draco…

- …Que no se ha dignado en aparecer en todo el maldito día. ¿Dónde estará? – gruñí – No entiendo qué es más importante que ir a clases y…

- Pues tú, tonta.

- Si fuera así, al menos me hubiera buscado para decirme hola… ¿No lo crees?

- Tranquila, hermanita. Estará ocupado en algo para ti… - murmuró mientras escuché cómo su pluma volvía a rasgar el pergamino – …quizá te tenga una sorpresa.

- Sí, claro…- miré de nuevo la chimenea. El reloj de péndulo de la sala común marcó las 8.

Bufé mientras me levantaba del sillón: tenía que darle sus clases de patronus a Draco.

- Claro, si es que se digna a aparecer… - mascullé mientras tomaba mi varita que estaba sobre el escritorio.

- Lo hará, ya verás. – musitó mi hermana, adivinando mi pensamiento.

...

¿Dónde diablos estaría Draco Malfoy? Me sentí peor al recordar que en todas las clases lo había estado buscando inconscientemente: volteaba a ver si no entraba al salón a la mitad de la clase, lo busqué en sus pupitres acostumbrados, o en su asiento a la hora de la comida…Pero jamás apareció. Y éste nudo en el estómago se hacía cada momento más fuerte. Creo que eso es lo que le llaman extrañar a alguien.  
>Llegué al tapiz del Troll, y noté que ya había una puerta pequeña. Seguramente él había vuelto a adelantarse. Entré sin tocar.<br>La Sala de los Menesteres era exactamente la misma de la noche anterior: opulencia, tapices verde y negro, la chimenea ardiendo alegremente.

Pero ésta vez había algo diferente. Muchísimos ramilletes blancos, por todos lados.  
>Edelweiss, mis flores favoritas. No podía creerlo.<br>Y justo en medio de la sala, una mesa arreglada como para una cena para dos.

- Por Merlín…

Seguramente era un sueño. O algo por el estilo.  
><em>Draco jamás haría esto.<em>

- ¿Es esto suficiente o me tengo que esmerar más? – murmuró suavemente una voz en mi oído que me hizo estremecer.

_Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez…_

- …Vas bien. Tengo que probar tu cena.

. Te encantará. Sobre todo el postre…- su brazo se deslizó por mi cintura y me jaló hacia él. Solté una risita mientras me zafaba de su abrazo.

- Tranquilo, Draco. Que conmigo así no va el asunto.

- ¿Mi novia es difícil, huh?

- Ni te imaginas cuánto. Más que nada porque aún no soy tu novia.

Rió.

- Cenemos, pues. – dijo mientras me separaba la silla para que me sentara. Me senté y lo observé sentarse frente a mí y mover la varita. El primer tiempo de la cena apareció frente a mis ojos.  
>Nos pasamos la cena charlando de la escuela, el quidditch, nuestras familias después de la guerra y, para mi sorpresa, de su experiencia como mortífago. Me mostró su marca tenebrosa ("Espero que se borre un poco más" dijo, secamente) y yo le hablé sobre todo lo que mis padres habían escuchado y vivido en el Ministerio en esos tiempos de guerra.<br>A pesar de los temas difíciles, en ningún momento de la conversación nos peleamos, lo cual me extrañó: para ser Draco y yo, el momento era muy agradable y pacífico.

- Espero te guste el postre. – dijo sonriente mientras con su varita aparecía en mi plato algo que parecía un pastel – Es mi especialidad.

- ¿Cocinas? Es decir, ¿Todo esto lo hiciste solo?

Sonrió…como él sabía hacerlo.

- Por supuesto que sí, me pasé el día haciéndolo. Cocinar es una de mis muchas cualidades, Astoria.

- ¿Cómo supiste mis flores favoritas?

- Tu hermana es un poco... comunicativa cuando se trata de ti.

Reí mientras le daba el primer bocado a mi pastel. Ahora entendía la calma de mi hermana.

- …Sabe a whisky de fuego.

- Quizá porque de eso es. Lo preparé con whisky de fuego, del mejor obviamente. Reserva especial…

- ¿Quieres embriagarme y abusar de mí, Draco Malfoy?

- Sí. Aunque creo que no sería un abuso pues no sé por qué presiento que cooperarás.

Solté una carcajada, pero me interrumpió el hecho de que mi cucharilla había chocado con algo en mi pastel, emitiendo un sonido metálico.  
>Draco me miró fijamente, mientras mi sonrisa daba paso a una expresión de curiosidad.<p>

- Draco…- lo miré mientras intentaba sacar con la cuchara lo que había sonado-… No me digas que metiste un anillo aquí. Estamos muy jóvenes y…

- Un anillo no – dijo él mientras arqueaba una ceja – pero sí otra cosa.

Después de unos instantes, un destello plateado brilló entre el pan del pastel. Lo jalé con los dedos.  
>Un par de serpientes entrelazadas formaban una figura de la cual pendían dos cadenillas de plata. Volteé a ver al rubio, abrí la boca… y volví a cerrarla.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado?

- …No es eso. Es que no me cuadra el hecho de que Draco Malfoy regale esto.

- Somos Slytherins. Me agradan las serpientes, y sé que a ti también.

- No, no… No lo digo por las serpientes. Sino por la forma.

Las serpientes de ojos de esmeraldas, se unían de tal forma que la figura que formaban era un corazón.  
>Draco carraspeó, y miró fijamente el dije.<p>

- Eehhmm…Y aún no has visto la mejor parte.

- No me cambies el tema.

- Ya lo hice. Mira…

Tomó el dije con sus dedos, le limpió el pastel con la varita y con un suave movimiento separó las serpientes.  
>Se levantó y rodeó la mesa.<p>

- Tú llevarás una parte… - dijo mientras me colocaba una de las serpientes en el cuello -…Y yo llevaré la otra.

Me ofreció la parte que tenía en la mano. Miré fijamente la serpiente en sus dedos, y toqué la que colgaba de mi cuello.

- Vaya… Esto es tan… Extraño… - murmuré mientras le colocaba la suya.

- Pero te agrada…¿Cierto?

- Claro que sí. Simplemente no me esperaba tanto…

- …¿Romanticismo de mi parte?

- Ajá…

- Te doy la razón en eso. Yo realmente no soy así con nadie. De hecho es la primera vez que me sale bien el pastel de whisk-

- ¡Por todos los duendes, Draco Malfoy! –lo interrumpí, harta – Basta de rodeos. Ya pregúntame de una forma romántica si quiero ser tu novia o no.

Draco me miró, sorprendido por un momento. Pero después me jaló suavemente para que me levantara. Y luego puso una rodilla en el suelo, con una expresión de nerviosismo no controlado. Tragué saliva.

_Santo cielo…_

- Deberías de tomar una foto, Astoria Greengrass, porque jamás volveré a hacerlo. – musitó.

- Sé que sí. Ahora continúa.

- No me presiones…

Bufé.

- Astoria Greengrass – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Mis rodillas temblaron. –… ¿Te gustaría tenerme como novio?

-…¡Draco Malfoy! ¡NO! ¡No, maldita sea! – gruñí, dando un pisotón en el suelo. Él me miró, sorprendido. - ¡Pregúntamelo como debe ser! ¡Por una vez en tu asquerosa vida, haz las cosas bien!

- Ay por Merlín…

Giró los ojos y lo miré duramente. Su expresión de nervios regresó.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - suspiró, y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos - ¿Te gustaría…te gustaría…ehm…ser…?

Me mordí el labio. ¿Por qué diablos era tan orgulloso?

- … Aaah, maldita sea. Astoria… ¿Tegustaríaserminovia?

Lo miré, a punto de soltar la carcajada. Pero la aguanté.

- …Más lento. No se escuchó claro.

- Por todos los dioses, Astoria.- me dijo mientras levantaba desafiante el mentón - No lo haré.

- ¿Ah no? – entrecerré los ojos. Apretó los labios y regresó a la expresión de nervios.

-…Astoria, ¿Te gustaría ser mi…mi novia?

Lo miré, sonriente. Un ligero rubor se extendía por sus mejillas blancas.

- Pensé que jamás lo preguntarías.

Me miró fijamente.

- ¿Eso es un…?

Sonreí.

- Claro que sí, Draco. Me encantaría.

Me sonrió, levantándose y abrazándome. Aspiré profundamente el olor que emanaba de su cuello. Hundió su rostro en mi cabello , y sentí sus manos en mi cintura apretándome contra él, como si…  
>Como si sintiera que me iba a evaporar en cualquier momento.<p>

Entonces me di cuenta que Draco Malfoy tenía mucho miedo. Muchas heridas en su alma…Y mi trabajo, de ahora en adelante, sería curarlas.

- Te quiero, Draco. Mucho.

Se separó un poco y me miró, sorprendido. Le sonreí y le acaricié suavemente la mejilla.

- ...Yo…vaya. Obviamente yo…yo también.

- ¿Tú también qué? – le dije para observar su reacción. Me miró fijamente.

- Yo también te…te…te q-quiero…- carraspeó y murmuró -…Te a-adoro, Astoria.

- Aprenderás a decirlo sin trabarte, no te apures. Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.

- Sí. Yo… no acostumbro decir eso, ¿sabes?… No…En mi familia no se dice mucho que digamos.

- Por eso te quiero, Draco. Y te lo diré cada día, cada momento que pueda. Porque ahora veo que muy, muy en el fondo, eres completamente distinto…

Me miró con una dulzura inusitada en la mirada. Me pasó suavemente sus dedos por mi cabello.

- Haré el graaan sacrificio de escucharte decirme esas cosas… Y bueno, tuve que lucirme con las flores que le gustan para que mi novia me aceptara.

- Y mientras la quieras conservar, tendrás que seguir haciéndolo.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Sentí otro escalofrío.

- Astoria, te regalaría flores diario… Mataría por tenerte así todos los días.

Un suspiro se me escapó. Sin poder contenerme le sonreí.  
><em>Qué sentimentaloide...<em> susurró una vocecilla molesta en mi cabeza.  
><em>¿Y qué importa?<em> le respondí, triunfal.  
>Volví a besarlo. Y como antes, volví a perder la cabeza por esos labios. Y también como antes, él me estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.<p>

- Lo bueno es que practicaríamos nuestros patronus.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso. – sonrió, besándome de nuevo.


	13. El patronus

_Olóoo! Pues aquí dejo otro camítulo más. ¡Ya casi llegamos al final! :D Sólo 4 capis más y el epílogo que creo que haré :D ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favorites! :D Y espero les guste éste. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: El patronus.<strong>

- ¿A qué hora te tocó Pociones?

- A las 11.

- Diablos, a mí a las 10. Espero me pidan una sencilla.

Mi hermana se dejó caer al lado mío en el sillón, con la hoja de horarios de sus ÉXTASIS en la mano. La miré.

-Sólo coincidimos en el de Historia de la Magia.

- Estoy perdida – murmuró – hubiera estudiado más durante el año. Hubiera ido también a clases de patronus contigo…

- Hubieras nacido con más cerebro. Pero el hubiera no existe. –le sonreí y me miró duramente – ¿No recuerdas cómo hacer un patronus corpóreo?

- Sí, pero hace siglos que no lo hago. Desde que papá me lo enseñó… – sacó su varita y apuntó hacia adelante.

- ¿A qué hora te tocó Pociones, Astoria?

Draco Malfoy surgió de la puerta de la Sala Común, interrumpiendo la concentración de mi hermana.

- A las 11.

- Excelente. A mí también. – sonrió mientras se sentaba del otro lado mío y pasó su brazo por mis hombros. Sentí una punzada en el estómago: ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que nos habíamos hecho novios, y aún sentía nervios al tenerlo cerca. Que idiotez.  
>Draco clavó su mirada en Dafne.<p>

- ¿Qué intentas hacer?

- Un patronus corpóreo. ¿A ti ya te salió?

Ël carraspeó. Solté una risita.

- No. Pero no dudo que lo lograré en el examen. Tengo el recuerdo perfecto – dijo,y me apretó suavemente el hombro. Sentí que me sonrojaba ligeramente.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

- Qué te importa – contestamos al unísono.

...

El roce de su pulgar contra el dorso de mi mano sobre la mesa de Slytherin me impedía concentrarme en lo que intentaba recordar.  
>Todos nuestros ÉXTASIS habían salido perfectos. Incluso en el de Historia de la Magia sentí que me había ido más que bien, gracias a que Draco me indicó antes todo lo que me tenía que aprender. Sin embargo, a Draco y a mí nos faltaba el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y sus caricias no me ayudaban a concentrarme.<p>

Mi hermana llegó de su ÉXTASIS de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas soltando sollozos, desconsolada.

- El estúpido hipogrifo se me puso difícil – murmuró mientras se golpeaba la frente por enésima vez – y el examinador lo notó.

- Te lo dije: esos malditos pollos son insoportables. – dijo Malfoy, poniendo cara de quien recuerda algo desagradable. Reí.

- A mí me parecen lindos.

- Eso dices porque tú no necesitas pasar ése examen con un "Sobresaliente."- murmuró mi hermana.

- Mi trabajo no me pide tanto, sólo metí ése examen para tener más puntaje al final. Además, sólo a ti se te ocurre querer ése empleo.

- ¿Qué empleo quieres? –le preguntó Malfoy. Lo miré confundida: pensaba que ya sabía. Pero me dí cuenta que él jamás había investigado nada de mi hermana…  
><em>"Ni de nadie, cosa que sí hizo contigo"<em> murmuró una vocecilla en mi cerebro.

- Cuidadora de Criaturas Mágicas. Quiero especializarme en criaturas peligrosas.

- Si te cuesta trabajo un hipogrifo, no sé qué te hará una esfinge. – solté mientras me reía.

- Cállate.

Justo cuando le iba a responder, el reloj marcó las 12.

- Vamos – musitó Malfoy, apretando mi mano – el teórico es en el Gran Comedor.

...

"_Mencione los magos oscurosmás importantes de los últimos 10 años."_

Suspiré. Levanté la vista hacia la cabellera rubia sentada unas cuantas bancas delante de mí, y recordé la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo. Justo en ese momento, él se giró para verme. Noté en sus ojos grises una sombra de tensión. Le sonreí, y él me sonrió, guiñándome un ojo.

...

- Pensé que escribirías mi nombre en ésa pregunta.

- No seas tan ególatra.

Reímos mientras nos sentábamos a esperar el inicio del examen práctico. Al mirar sobre el hombro de Draco, vi que Alexander se encontraba unos metros delante de nosotros, practicando hechizos defensivos con un amigo suyo. Maldije por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Entrará con nosotros al examen.

Draco se giró para ver de quién hablaba.

- ¿Te importa mucho? - musitó

Lo miré fijamente. Una ligera arruga cruzaba su entrecejo y desvió sus ojos de los míos.

- …No estarás celoso. ¿O sí?

- Por favor. ¿Tendría que estarlo? – me susurró arrastrando las palabras.

Le tomé la barbilla fina entre mis dedos y le volteé el rostro para que me viera. Sus ojos grises eran fríos como el hielo en ese momento.

- Eres un niño, Draco Malfoy.

Antes de que me pudiera contestar, le tomé el rostro entre mis manos y lo besé. Me correspondió con reserva, pero después de unos instantes sus brazos se enredaron en mi cintura, jalándome hacia éí sus manos en mis caderas, y bajé las mías por su cuello y su pecho, dirigiéndolas a su espalda y pegándolo más contra mí. Me mordió el labio inferior con pasión al introducir mis dedos por debajo de su camisa del colegio.  
>La voz del examinador diciendo que avanzaran los primeros diez de la fila nos recordó que no estábamos en la Sala Común a solas. Nos separamos, ligeramente sonrojados.<br>Merlín, que calor tenía.

A cada uno de nosotros le tocó por turno un pequeño duelo con el examinador. Después de eso, el examinador avanzó hacia el frente del salón.

- Ahora, los llamaré uno a uno y ejecutarán un patronus. – dijo con voz clara. Sentí cómo Draco se ponía tenso a mi lado. Yo tragué saliva.

Después de una Ravenclaw que hizo un perro pastor alemán; y un Gryffindor y un par de Hufflepuffs que ejecutaron patronus sin forma, fue el turno de Alexander.  
>El castaño pasó al frente. Carraspeó y, después de una breve pausa, levantó la varita.<p>

- _¡Expecto patronum!_

De la punta de su varita surgió la niebla que dio paso a un tucán, el cual revoloteo alrededor de él, dio una vuelta por la sala y se posó en el brazo que su creador tenía extendido.

-Excelente – dijo el examinador después de hacer unas anotaciones en su libreta – Muchas gracias.

El tucán se desvaneció y Alexander regresó a su lugar en la fila.

- Presumido estúpido.

Vi que Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada. Solté una risita.  
>Después de una Gryffindor que hizo otro patronus sin forma, el examinador dijo:<p>

- Greengrass Avery,Astoria.

Bufé, y avancé hacia el frente. Sentí todas las miradas clavadas en mí, pero especialmente dos. Me detuve y cerré los ojos.  
>La imagen de Draco hincándose ante mí apareció, seguida por la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, y su pulgar acariciando mi piel. Vi claramente sus ojos grises viéndome con una ternura que jamás sospeché que pudieran expresar.<br>Sentí una punzada de emoción en el estómago y levanté mi varita.

-_ ¡Expecto patronum!_

De mi varita surgió una densa niebla plateada que se condensó frente a mí, retorciéndose. Una figura de la altura del examinador comenzó a tomar forma. Surgió un cuello largo y delgado, una cola larga y enseguida unas alas.  
>Hubo un murmullo general. Escuché claramente a Alexander lanzar un suspiro.<p>

- Por Merlín… - la voz de Draco sonó, fuerte y clara.

Sonreí, nerviosa.  
>Y clavé mis ojos en el dragón que estaba frente a mí, desplegando sus alas.<p>

- Soberbio patronus, señorita Greengrass. – dijo el examinador con tono de aprobación – no había visto, en todos mis años de trabajo, un patronus en forma de dragón.

- Gracias. – musité, demasiado nerviosa para decir algo más. Mi dragón plateado sacudió la cabeza, volteó a verme y luego a ver a Draco antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

- Malfoy Black, Draco Lucius.

Di gracias al cielo de que lo hubieran llamado antes de que me preguntara cualquier cosa. Volví a mi lugar en la fila dedicándole una mirada de ánimo. El rubio estaba pálido.  
>Se paró donde segundos antes estaba yo. Suspiró. Y después de una breve pausa levantó su varita.<p>

- _Expecto patronum._

La niebla que surgió de la varita comenzó enseguida a retorcerse. No pude evitar inclinarme hacia adelante, interesada...E instantes después, una hermosa ave plateada extendía su magnífica cola frente a mis incrédulos ojos, volteándome a ver con la cabecita ladeada.  
>Un pavorreal.<br>Un pavorreal…mi animal favorito.  
>No pude evitar dejar caer un poco la quijada de la impresión. Draco volteó a verme, y sonrió.<p>

- Grandioso, señor Malfoy. – alcancé a escuchar al examinador antes de desconectarme y comenzar a pensar. Mi hermana no sabía que ése era mi animal preferido. ¿Cómo diablos sabía Draco ése dato?  
>Después de examinar a los últimos dos, una Hufflepuff y otro Ravenclaw, nos dejó salir deseándonos éxito, avisando que todos los resultados nos los enviarían hasta principios de Agosto, y quién sabe qué tanta tontería más.<p>

- Astoria…- me interrumpió Draco, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Volteé y clave mi mirada en sus ojos de mercurio. Le sonreí.

- ¿Cómo sabías que…?

- Soberbio patronus, Malfoy. – dijo una voz familiar a mis espaldas.

Volteé y vi a Alexander, que le sonreía levemente a Draco.

- Lo sé. El tuyo tampoco está nada mal. - le respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

Alexander hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, y se alejó. Aún más sorprendida que antes, volví a poner mi atención en Malfoy.

- …No entiendo nada.

- Primero me lo insinuó McLaren, y luego yo llegué a la conclusión – me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya no pude evitar dejar caer _completamente _la quijada de la impresión.

- ¿Alexander? ¿Cuándo hablaste con él de mí?

- Horas antes de que nos hiciéramos novios. Me lo encontré practicando en la Sala de los Menesteres. A él y a su tonto tucán – arrastró la última palabra como si le diera asco – y después de decirle que necesitaba el salón, comenzamos una plática…

- Increíble.

- Sí. Me amenazó, el muy imbécil. – escupió la frase – Y me dijo que más me valía tratarte bien, y muchas otras tonterías y presunciones…Pero entre ellas, soltó algo de que él sabía muchos de tus gustos por simple deducción. Y como sabes, yo soy muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo. Así conseguí que me insinuara que tu animal favorito era un ave con cola larga, de las más hermosas. Estaba indeciso entre el quetzal y el pavorreal, así que…

- ¿Hurgaste mis cosas? – solté, recordando que tenía dibujado un pavorreal entre las páginas de mi libreta de pociones que le había prestado el día anterior.

- No. Me concentré sólo en generar el patronus…

Dejó la frase a medio terminar y sus níveas mejillas se tiñeron levemente de escarlata. Desvió la mirada.

- ¿...Generar el patronus…?

-…Pensando en ti. El pavorreal salió solo. –murmuró.

Lo miré con ternura, causando un poco más de color en sus mejillas de alabastro.

- Hummm… Y me di cuenta un poco tarde, de que tenías dibujado en tu libreta de pociones un pavorreal, lo cual me hizo comprobar que, como siempre, soy grandioso. – finalizó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Reí.

- No tienes remedio, Draco Malfoy.

- Y tú no tienes vergüenza, Astoria Greengrass – me dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de mí y me abrazaba por la cintura, comenzando a caminar – Cada día estás más hermosa…Y además –sonrió, haciendo una pausa – tu patronus me encantó.

Solté una risa nerviosa: no quería hacerlo sentir aún más importante.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué un dragón? – me dijo, con un dejo de ironía en la voz.

Carraspeé.

- Porque…es poderoso.

- …Es poderoso.

- Sí…Y da miedo.

- …Es poderoso y da miedo. Y es sexy. Y es rubio. Y es tu novio.

Solté una carcajada mientras me giraba para quedar de frente a él.

- Tengo de patronus a mi novio. – canturreé mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos.

- A tu novio poderoso, intimidante, sexy y rubio – dijo, y rozó mis labios con los suyos. Sentí un escalofrío.

- No te sientas tan importante… Sin mí, no tendrías un patronus tan sofisticado. – le murmuré mientras lo besaba suavemente.

- Huummm… Sí, quizá tengas razón. – me dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi rostro entre sus dedos finos, y mordía suavemente mi labio inferior -Sólo quizá…

Después de un momento, se separó de mí y me tomó por los hombros, mirándome fijamente.

- Astoria.

Lo miré, preocupada.

- Dime.

Después de unos instantes, una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
>Tragué saliva. Siempre que tramaba algo, hacía ese gesto. Y entonces susurró.<p>

- Tengo una idea…


	14. Complicaciones

_Olóoo! Les dejo un capítulo más :) Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews y favorites, me hacen sentir más ganas de escribir :D Ya hay otro one shot que postearé acabando ésta historia, y está en realización un three-shot que (no es por que yo lo haya hecho) está muy bueno ;)  
><em>_En fin,disfrúten! Nos leemos en el próximo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Complicaciones.<strong>

El último día de clases, gracias a Merlín, al fin había llegado.  
>El Sol de Junio brillaba de una manera espectacular sobre el lago, arrancándole destellos que le daban un aire etéreo, los pájaros trinaban alegremente…y ni siquiera el silencio de mi hermana lograba alegrarme.<br>Zabini, mi hermana y yo estábamos sentados al pie de un roble a la orilla del lago.

- ¿A qué hora es la ceremonia de graduación? – preguntó mi hermana, recargada en el hombro de Zabini. Poco después de los ÉXTASIS, se habían hecho novios.

- A las 12 en el Gran Comedor... Ya te lo había dicho hace cinco minutos. – le murmuró Zabini, medio adormilado.

- Ya no recordaba.

- Es porque eres una cabeza hueca. – le dije, cortante.

Mi hermana me miró, molesta.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Asty? Estás muy irritable.

- Cállate. – le escupí mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la entrada del castillo, sin ganas de seguir escuchando a mi hermana.

Tres meses antes, Draco me había dicho algo que me había tenido sumamente nerviosa desde entonces. Nerviosa e irritable, como mi hermana me había dicho instantes antes.  
>Llegué a la Sala Común y con pasos apurados, entré a mi dormitorio. Comencé a revolver en mi baúl, y después de unos instantes me senté en la cama, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.<br>Mi idea era cambiarle el color y un poco el diseño a mi vestido de noche, pero había un gran problema. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo o porqué, pero mi vestido de noche había desaparecido. No estaba ni en mi baúl ni en el de mi hermana, los cuales había estado revolviendo como loca histérica desde el día anterior. Simplemente no estaba.  
>Y por lo tanto, no tenía que ponerme para esa noche. Me vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquella tarde después del examen.<p>

_..._

_- Tengo una idea…Verás...Después de la graduación, mis padres darán una fiesta en la mansión, para toda la casa Slytherin y sus familias porque nos graduamos. Obviamente, tú vendrás como mi pareja._

_- Vaya. No me lo preguntaste nunca. Y no iré si no lo haces._

_-Draco me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Levanté el mentón, desafiándolo._

_- …Por todos los cielos, Astoria. ¿Por qué eres tan difícil?_

_Lo miré duramente._

_- …¿Quieres ser mi pareja en la fiesta de mis padres?_

_- Déjame pensar…No._

_El rostro de Draco se contrajo en un rictus de desconcierto._

_- No seas tonto. Por supuesto que sí. – le sonreí. El gesto extraño desapareció y dio paso a su acostumbrada sonrisa exclusiva para mí._

_- Bien. Porque además, te tengo que pedir otra cosa…_

_- Dime. Soy muy accesible si lo pides así de bien._

_- Quiero conocer a tus padres…_

_Abrí la boca, sorprendida._

_- …Y quiero que conozcas a los míos, como mi…como mi… - murmuró algo que no entendí._

_- …¿Cómo tu qué?_

_- …Como mi novia, como mi novia…_

_..._

- Maldición. Maldición… - sollocé. Me sentía como se debía de sentir la comadreja cuando fue el baile de Navidad de cuarto año y llevó puesta esa túnica espeluznante.

Miré con furia mi baúl, y traté de hacer memoria de algún vestido lindo que tuviera en mi casa. Pero ninguno parecía estar a la altura de la ocasión.

- Iremos de compras, Asty. No te apures. – sonó la voz de mi hermana desde la entrada. –Ahora tenemos que apurarnos para la ceremonia de graduación.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi túnica de gala. Ya habría tiempo de suicidarse más tarde.

...

La graduación fue suntuosa. Después de un discurso de McGonagall, la nueva directora, llegó la ceremonia de premiación a todos los alumnos destacados.

- Pfff… - gruñó Malfoy al ver a Granger pasar por su medalla de Premio Anual.

Sin embargo, a la hora de que lo nombraron para que recogiera su medalla de alumno destacado, su malhumor se disipó y sonrió son presunción. Noté que al pasar al frente, miró hacia el fondo del Salón, y sonrió aún más. Me giré para ver.  
>Lucius Malfoy y su mujer, Narcissa, estaban sonriéndole. Al lado de ellos, una bruja de lacio cabello rojizo y ojos verde claro le tomaba la mano a un mago de rizado cabello castaño oscuro, con ojos verde esmeralda.<br>Dafne y Rigel Greengrass. Mis padres. ¿Qué diablos hacían al lado de los Malfoy?

- Greengrass Avery, Astoria.

Entre los aplausos, me levanté confundida a recibir mi reconocimiento.

- ¿No esperabas el premio, Astoria? – murmuró Draco, parado a mi lado.

- No es eso. Es que ellos…-me detuve en seco a la mitad de la oración y volteé a ver a Draco. Él evitó mi mirada -…¡Tú les dijiste a ellos que vinieran!

- Pensé que no habría diferencia entre que los conociera más tarde o los conociera ahorita.

- ¡No estoy lista psicológicamente! – murmuré, aterrada.

- ¿Para que yo conozca a tus padres?

- ¡No! – gruñí - ¡Para que yo conozca a los tuyos!

Draco soltó una risita.

...

- ¡Draco! – dijo su madre al abrazarlo entre el caos de familias llorosas y alumnos recién graduados – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

- Gracias madre.

- Bien hecho, Draco. – le dijo su padre, dedicándole una sonrisa. Draco simplemente le sonrió.

- Padre, madre, quiero presentarles a Ast…

- Dafne Greengrass. Mucho gusto.

Draco volteó y la miró desconcertado. Dafne, de pie en donde se suponía que segundos antes estaba Astoria, le sonrió débilmente.

- Parece que mi hija menor es algo escurridiza…- musitó la bruja de cabello rojizo, Dafne Greengrass, algo apenada.

- Este…Me dijo que la disculparan, se sentía algo mal y aún no encontraba su…Su libro de pociones. – inventó su hija de idéntico nombre.

Draco sólo le dedicó una mirada de escepticismo.

- Está bien. Mientras contemos con ella y con todos ustedes hoy en la noche no hay problema. – respondió Narcissa, dirigiéndose a Dafne y los señores Greengrass.

- Ahí estaremos. – dijo firmemente Rigel Greengrass.

...

- Malfoy casi me mata.

- Lo siento Daf, lo sé. Simplemente no podía aparecerme todavía frente a ellos…Te debo una.

- Y no me deberás otra: no te compraré tu vestido, siempre escoges los más caros…

Pero después de horas de búsqueda, tuvimos que aparecernos en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy con las manos vacías.

- Quizá si hubiéramos buscado un poco más, Dafne, no me tendrías que prestar un estúpido harapo tuyo.

Mi hermana giró los ojos, acostumbrada ya a mis crueldades cuando estaba enojada. Hizo una señal con la varita, y las pesadas rejas de metal cedieron ante nosotros como si fueran de humo. La miré mientras caminábamos hacia a la mansión.

- ¿Cómo sabías que…?

- Me dijo Malfoy. – cortó mi hermana con un tono que me indicó que no debía hacerle más preguntas.

Llegamos a la puerta de entrada. Mi hermana pulsó el timbre, y casi automáticamente la puerta se abrió, dejando salir un rumor de conversaciones animadas y ruidos de platos y objetos que se movían apuradamente.

- Pensé que no llegarían – dijo Draco haciéndose a un lado para que pasáramos – ya faltan poco para que dé inicio la fiesta.

- Tu novia se negaba a regresar sin un vestido – mi hermana se encogió de hombros mientras yo la miraba furiosa – para el caso, no encontramos ninguno que le gustara. Le prestaré uno de los míos.

Draco me miró. Le gruñí.

- Tú te ves bien con lo que sea, Astoria. – dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

- Sí, claro…iré a ver que encuentro en el maravilloso baúl de mi hermana.

Sin ganas de hablar más, me zafé de su abrazo y me dirigí hacia las habitaciones.  
>Mi hermana me había dicho que habían metido nuestras cosas en las dos primeras habitaciones del pasillo principal. Pero esa casa estaba tan grande que me sentía perdida. Cuando al fin llegué, empujé la puerta, más molesta que antes. Alguien debía de dar un mapa a los que van a esa Mansión por primera vez.<br>La habitación, totalmente decorada en acabados de madera y piedra, era increíblemente acogedora. Vi mi baúl descansando al pie de una cama enorme.  
>Y sobre él, mí vestido de noche.<br>Lancé un bufido de furia: ¡mi hermana me las iba a pagar!  
>Justo en ese momento noté una enorme caja blanca sobre la cama. Me extrañó: seguramente esto era de alguien más. Pero al ver una tarjeta con mi nombre escrito en una elaborada caligrafía que se me hizo muy conocida, sobre la caja, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Tomé la tarjeta y leí el otro lado.<p>

"É_sta noche quiero que sea perfecta para ti. Y qué mejor que dándote éste pequeño detalle, que no es nada comparado con todo lo que te mereces. Sin embargo, no es verde, ni plata, ni negro porque supuse que todas llevarían ese color. Y tú no eres como todas. Tú eres diferente, incluso en la forma en que caminas._

_Draco._

_P.d. : La idea de esconder el vestido fue de Dafne, yo no tuve nada que ver._"

Solté otro bufido. Ese par me las pagaría.  
>Pero al levantar la tapa de la caja, todos mis deseos de venganza se evaporaron en el aire.<br>La suave seda desprendió un destello que me hechizó. Tomé delicadamente el vestido y lo saqué de la caja.

El largo vestido de tirantes tenía un color entre marfil y sepia claro que jamás había visto en un vestido. Otros dos tirantes caían suavemente sobre los hombros. Del abdomen se abrían dos líneas hacia ambos lados de la cadera que creaban un efecto de que el vestido era de dos piezas en vez de una. En toda la falda tenía adornos de flores y delicadas ramas, y de la cadera hacia arriba tenía intrincados dibujos garigoleados.  
>…Todos éstos adornos hechos completamente de pequeñas piedrecillas que lanzaban sus destellos a mis ojos. Me acerqué para verlas mejor, y me di cuenta de lo que eran. Solté un bufido.<br>Diamantes. Muchos, muchos diamantes.  
>Malfoy se había lucido ésta vez. Era hermoso. Simplemente hermoso.<br>Volteé otra vez hacia la caja y encontré que había otras dos cajas más pequeñas dentro de ella. Tomé la más cercana a mí: contenía unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido, decoradas con las mismas "piedrecillas". Miré la otra caja con expectación, y me lancé sobre ella. Ésta guardaba unos aretes de diamantes y un anillo a juego descansando sobre la seda negra. Y entre ellos, una cadena adornada con pequeños diamantes, vacía.  
>Comprendiendo, tomé mi dije de serpiente del listón de mi cuello y lo coloqué en la hermosa cadena.<p>

Ahora, me tenía que apurar. La fiesta no tardaba en comenzar.


	15. Opulencia

_Olóooo de nuevo! :D Aquí les traigo ya el antepenúltimo de los capítulos de éste fic que la verdad me encantó escribir :3 Éste es el capi más largo, pero realmente siento que deben leerlo... En los libros nunca describen muy a fondo la mansión Malfoy, y aquí intenté regalar un poco de éso, con toda la belleza que ése lugar debía tener, sobre todo después de la guerra. :) Realmente espero les guste mucho y dejen reviews y favorites como siempre :D_

_Sobre reviews, tengo algunos que contestaré aquí:  
>- Orquidea-Ophelia: ¡Muchas muchas gracias por leer y dejar review en todo el fic! :D Sobre tu pregunta, no, no ha salido Pansy...Hasta éste capi, en el que tiene así como una participación de aparición y ya xD Por otro lado, el siguientes trabajos que publicaré serán DracoHermione, peeeeero después de éste fic, estoy 100% segura que volveré a escribir sobre Draco/Astoria muy pronto. :)  
><em>_- PaKaRi: Aaaay :3 haha me sonrojas! Pues me alegro que te guste ahora ésta pareja, y me halaga todo lo demás :3 Tengo otros trabajos que aunque no son Draco/Astoria, palabra que los escribí yo xD Te invito a leerlos y claro, dejar review, porqué no? xD  
><em>_- TMpasion e Ilusion's: me alegra que les haya gustado :D  
>A toodos los demás que han dejado review o favorite en el fic... muchas gracias!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Opulencia.<strong>

- Aaaaah por Merlín… Éstos bocadillos están buenísimos…

- ¿Dafne, no ha bajado Astoria?

- Hmmm…No…pero no ha de tardar…Ah, mira. Te lo dije.

Draco volteó a verme, y entreabrió la boca un poco, mirándome de pies a cabeza. Reí mientras bajaba la escalera que daba hacia el elegante recibidor bellamente adornado.

- Ñamñam…Te ves muy bien, Asty.

- Tú cállate. No te he disculpado que hayas ocultado mi vestido de noche.

Volteé a ver a Draco. Seguía observándome con los labios entreabiertos. Sin poder contenerme, me arrojé a él y lo besé.

-…Espero que con eso puedas hablar – le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

- …Estás… estás hermosa, Astoria. Supuse que se te vería muy bien el vestido, pero… - me separó ligeramente para verme de nuevo, y me sonrió - …pero te ves más que asombrosa.

Sentí cómo me sonrojaba poco a poco, así que volteé a mi alrededor para disimularlo. Absolutamente todos los de Slytherin habían venido. También mucha gente importante del Ministerio de Magia, y otros muchos que no conocía. Lentejuelas, satín y brillo por todos lados. Risas, choque de copas, y el zumbido de conversaciones animadas me rodeaba. De pronto vi a mis padres charlando animadamente con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.  
>Sentí un retortijón en el estómago al mismo tiempo que los finos dedos de Malfoy se enredaban en los míos.<br>Comprendí que era hora.  
>Pero Draco, en vez de llevarme hacia nuestros padres, se dirigía de nuevo a las escaleras. Sólo alcancé a mandarle una mirada confundida a mi hermana, la cual se limitó a encoger los hombros mientras se llevaba otro bocadillo a la boca.<p>

Llegamos al comedor, atestado de platos y bocadillos preparándose solos.

- ¿Y los elfos?

- Ya no tenemos elfos. – murmuró Draco mientras me dirigía hacia un par de puertas a un lado del comedor, que desembocaban en un pasillo.

Después de unos minutos de confuso camino, en el cual pensé que quizá realmente necesitaría un mapa de esa casa, llegamos a una sala elegantemente amueblada.

- Draco, ¿adónde vamos?

Él no contestó mientras atravesábamos la sala y llegábamos a un par de puertas de cristal, pero no logré ver nada pues era de noche.

- ¿Draco?

- Shhh… - me dijo suavemente mientras abría las puertas de cristal y me llevaba, más lento, hacia la oscuridad.

Supuse que era un hechizo, porque aunque no haya Luna, la noche no suele ser tan negra. Sin embargo, levanté la mirada y la Luna llena me miró desde el cielo.  
>Sentí cómo nos deteníamos y enredaba un brazo en mi cintura, abrazándome por la espalda. De pronto, la escena se iluminó y dejé salir un suspiro de impresión: cientos de pequeñas luces entre muchas ramas se habían encendido al mismo tiempo, dejando ver un hermoso jardín con una fuente.<p>

- Vaya, Draco, es…muy bello tu jardín.

Bufó y soltó una risa orgullosa.

- ¿Crees que es todo mi jardín? – dijo con presunción. Y tomándome de la mano de nuevo, atravesamos el jardín, llegando a un barandal de piedra. Entonces me di cuenta que eso no era simplemente un jardín, era también un balcón.

- Espero que ya mis padres hayan anunciado… - le alcancé a escuchar.

Draco hizo otro movimiento con la varita.

A mis pies, miles…millones de luces se encendieron al mismo tiempo, revelándome los magníficos jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. Noté que el balcón, en el que me encontraba, era enorme y recorría el perímetro de la mansión, permitiendo observar todos los jardines.

- Ven…caminemos. – me susurró Draco. Yo, demasiado atónita, sólo afirmé con la cabeza.

En cada jardín había una pequeña fuente, cada una con una intrincada forma. Todas eran diferentes, ninguna se repetía. En un jardín lateral se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño lago artificial. Todos los jardines estaban bellamente decorados con luces, y noté a varias personas que comenzaban a entrar a ellos. Alcancé a escuchar algunas exclamaciones de admiración. No tuve duda que la ostentosa fiesta había sido un éxito.  
>Pero lo más bello era el enorme jardín central: teníavarias fuentecillas y bancas pequeñas. En su centro había un laberinto de altas paredes hechas de setos decorados con miles de luces. Sin embargo, noté que el centro del laberinto estaba en tinieblas.<br>Volteé a ver a Draco, interrogante. Y me di cuenta que se había pasado todo el rato mirándome. Me sonrojé.

- ¿Y eso? – me dijo, acariciando mis mejillas escarlata.

- Humm…Teniendo tanto que ver a tus pies, me estás viendo.

- No se compara ver un montón de flores, ramas y luces a ver a un ángel a los ojos. –me dijo dulcemente.

Reí y pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

- Estás muy romántico hoy…

- Y apenas empiezo – murmuró mientras me besaba en la frente

- …¿De dónde leíste esa frase tan bonita de las luces y el ángel?

- La verdad es que la estuve pensando toda la tarde.

Reímos.

- Ven…Aún viene lo mejor.

Bajamos por una escalera lateral y, tomados del brazo, atravesamos los jardines llenos de gente. Draco les sonreía, presuntuoso, caminando como acostumbraba ante los demás.  
>Al llegar al arco que marcaba la entrada del jardín central, Draco se detuvo e hizo un movimiento con la varita. Lo cruzamos y volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento.<p>

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Hice un hechizo para que nadie entrara a éste jardín antes que nosotros – dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia la entrada del laberinto al centro del jardín – y también para que nadie entre mientras nosotros estemos aquí.

- El centro del laberinto está a oscuras. ¿Por qué?

- Eso debes descubrirlo tú.

Y me dedicó una sonrisa mientras entrábamos al laberinto.  
>Después de un rato correteándonos como niños pequeños dentro del gigantesco laberinto, me alcanzó y me abrazó.<p>

- No creas que con ésta fiesta busco presumir mi mansión, Astoria. – me murmuró, adivinando mis pensamientos.

- ¿Entonces?

Me atrapó entre sus brazos y me levantó dándome vueltas.

- ¡Estoy presumiendo a la mujer tan hermosa que tengo la suerte de tener a mi lado!

- ¡Bájame, Draco! – le grité entre risas.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas más, y ya en el suelo, lo miré fijamente.

- No soy uno de tus objetos que puedas presumir, Draco Malfoy. – le dije suavemente.

- No es por eso, tonta – me susurró mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos – si no que todo mundo te mira, todos te admiran. Al cruzar los jardines, no hubo ni un solo slytherin en smoking que no te volteó a ver. Y me da gusto porque también ven que somos novios y que jamás te tendrán.

Reí.

- Jamás me fijaría en otro que no seas tú.

- Lo sé. Soy fabuloso.

- Eres un tonto, Draco.

- Y tú eres perfecta, Astoria. No sé por qué no me había dado cuenta de que era nuestro destino estar juntos.

- Seguramente porque nos pasábamos el día peleando. Y ésa frase me hace repetirte que andas muy romántico hoy…

- Ya te dije, me pasé la tarde pensando frases que decirte hoy, las debì haber anotado... De todas formas, me gusta ver que te están gustando.

- Sí…Te hace bien eso de pensar.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y me solté a reír mientras lo besaba. Él me correspondió con entusiasmo.  
>Minutos después doblamos una esquina y una densa niebla negra apareció, revolviéndose frente a nosotros.<br>Instintivamente, saqué mi varita del bolsillo oculto en los pliegues del vestido. Pero sentí los dedos finos del rubio deteniendo a mi mano.

- Los tiempos en que una niebla negra significa peligro se han ido, Astoria. – murmuró – así como se ha ido el color de mi marca.

Lo miré con admiración pero él no se dio cuenta.

- Ahora… - sin soltar mi mano con la varita, se pasó a mi espalda y colocó su otro brazo en mi cintura-…quiero que veas mi otra sorpresa. Y ésta es solamente para ti.

Y haciendo un movimiento fluido con su mano guiando la mía, la niebla se comenzó a disipar rápidamente, mientras que mi curiosidad iba en aumento.

Lancé un bufido de admiración.

Decorado hermosamente con infinidad de pequeñas luces que se movían, un hermoso kiosco estilo victoriano se alzaba frente a nosotros. Las tejas verdes del techo abovedado emitían un bello fulgor a la luz de la luna. Rosas trepadoras que nacían del suelo y se enredaban en las columnas verdes con vetas negras le daban un toque etéreo. Los tres escalones y el perímetro del kiosco eran verdes, y el centro negro. Los intrincados barandales hechos de un material duro y muy brillante, color negro, estaban decorados con piedras verdes…

- ¿Esmeraldas y ónix? - bufé

- Yo mismo los elegí – sonrió Draco – y las tejas son de mármol, como el piso y los escalones.

- ¿Porqué Draco? – le dije mientras subíamos los pequeños escalones - ¿Por qué tanta opulencia?

Al mirar al suelo del kiosco, sentí vértigo: el piso negro daba el efecto de que no había piso, y en su lugar había un gran agujero.  
>Draco caminó hasta el centro del kiosco y me miró. Tragué saliva, y di un paso inseguro. Obviamente no me hundí, y me sentí sumamente estúpida. Caminé hacia él, y tomó mi mano.<p>

-Tú evitaste que me hundiera. Yo jamás dejaré que te pase lo mismo. – me dijo Draco.

Y entonces entendí todo. Entendí que él sabía lo que sentiría al ver el piso negro. Entendí que él sabía que me impresionaría la opulencia de ése lugar. Pero sobre todo, entendí que el piso negro era un mensaje para mí: me había quedado con él, a pesar de todos y de todo el pasado. Lo había salvado de hundirse aun con el riesgo de que yo me hundiera con él y sus recuerdos.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué tanta opulencia? – dijo mientras observaba las lucecillas que danzaban a nuestro alrededor. Yo sólo lo miré – Porque es para ti. Lo mandé hacer para ti. Y como sabrás, los kioscos tienen nombre.

- ¿ Y cómo se llama éste?

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta una gruesa columna que estaba justo del lado contrario a la escalera. En ella, había una pequeña placa de plata en la que se podía leer:

"_D__ragoste veşnică"_

"_Astoria G. – Draco M."_

Bufé: era Rumano. Mi madre era de Rumania, pero yo no sabía rumano. No sabía cómo diablos Draco sabía eso de mi familia.

- Draco, ¿Qué significa…?

Pero al voltear, vi que sostenía una caja entre sus dedos a la altura de mi rostro. Miré alternativamente la cajita y a él, confundida.

- Astoria, ya tenemos 18 y 19 años. Hemos terminado Hogwarts, y yo ya tendré pronto un puesto en el Ministerio. Supongo que tú también lo conseguirás y…

- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Él suspiró, y puso una rodilla en el suelo. Lo miré, súmamente desconcertada.

...

- ¿Dónde demonios está?

- No lo sé mamá, la última vez que los ví subieron las escaleras...

- ¡Ve a buscarla! – murmuró la señora Greengrass,muy molesta.

- No hay necesidad...- respondió mi padre, mientras me veía entrar por la puerta principal de los jardines.

Alcancé a escuchar la breve conversación justo al entrar tomada del brazo de Malfoy al Salón Principal. Mis padres clavaron su mirada en Draco y en mí. Noté que mi hermana soltaba un suspiro de alivio.  
>Al lado de ellos, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy me miraban con interés. Tragué saliva. Noté la presión tranquilizadora del brazo del rubio contra el mío.<br>Después de unos instantes de incómodo silencio, Draco habló.

- ...Padre, madre, ella es Astoria...

- Mucho gusto...- musité.

-...Mi prometida.

Volteé a verlo, alarmada. ¿Cómo soltaba tan de pronto éso?

- Bienvenida a la familia – me dijo calurosamente Narcissa.

- Me alegro que haya aceptado correr el riesgo contigo, hijo. – dijo Lucius con una sonrisita. Draco lo miró con los ojos grises entrecerrados.

- Asty, ¿Es cierto que el kiosco es de mármol?

Pasé mi mirada de uno a otro, confundida, mientras me soltaba lentamente de Draco.

-...¿Cómo sabes del kiosco,Dafne?

- Porque Draco nos anunció todo esto primero – interrumpió mi madre – él nos habló de su interés por tí, y de sus intenciones, lo cual habló muy bien de él. Obviamente le dimos nuestro consentimiento.

- Y Narcissa... – siguió mi padre, volteando a ver a la bruja rubia, la cual sonrió mostrándome de dónde había sacado Draco la sonrisa exclusiva para mí – ...nos habló un poco del kiosco.

Parpadeé, atónita.

- ¿Entonces todos sabían que ésta noche me pediría en matrimonio menos YO? – dije, disgustada.

- Obvio. De hecho ésta fiesta…

-Buenas noches a todos – la voz de mi prometido resonó por todo el salón. Volteé a mi lado, pero ya no estaba.

– Me gustaría hacer un aviso importante…

Draco estaba parado en las escaleras principales, con su varita apoyada en su cuello.  
>Y sólo en ése momento noté a un grupo de magos con pequeñas libretas, y otros con cámara en mano.<br>Reporteros.  
>No era posible.<p>

- ¿¡Lo va a anunciar ahorita! – murmuré, aterrada. Sólo mi hermana y mi padre lo escucharon.

- Ésta fiesta se hizo no sólo por la graduación, sino para anunciar su compromiso. – murmuró mi padre, contento.

- Debe de ser una broma. Yo me voy. – dije terminante, dando media vuelta.

Sentí las manos de mi padre y mi hermana frustrando mi huida, girándome.

- Por eso no te lo dijo antes, Asty. Porque le dije que huirías. Pero de aquí no te mueves. - murmuró mi hermana, atrapando sin remedio mi brazo.

Bufé.

- Papá…-rogué.

- Agárrala fuerte, Dafne. Que no se escape.

Lo miré duramente mientras ambos soltaban risitas disimuladas.

- …¡Rigel! ¡Estás disfrutando esto!

- Sólo un poco. Tengo que disfrutar de algún modo que mi pequeña ya dio el primer paso para irse.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al oír esas palabras. Noté en la mirada de mi padre cierta tristeza y me hizo sentir un poco triste: mi padre y yo éramos muy unidos.

-…noche es muy especial para todos, pero más para mí. – dijo Draco – Esta noche, nos graduamos. Y me gustaría hacer un brindis por eso. ¡Salud!

Todos contestaron con un animado "¡Salud!", algunos chiflidos y grititos alegres.

- Toma Asty…- me dijo Dafne, pasándome una copa. La tomé y vacié el contenido de un solo trago. -…Ehm…Salud…- dijo ella. La miré fríamente mientras chocaba su copa con mi copa vacía.

- Pero ésta fiesta no es sólo por eso. – continuó Draco - Ésta fiesta también es porque me gustaría hacer un feliz anuncio…Ésta noche, me gustaría anunciar públicamente…- las cámaras se volvieron locas, los reporteros no dejaban de escribir y yo no dejaba de intentar huir -…Mi compromiso con la hija menor de los señores Dafne y Rigel Greengrass… La señorita Astoria Greengrass.

Los aplausos y el escándalo no se hicieron esperar. Draco extendió una mano hacia mí, y las cámaras comenzaron a girar hacia donde estaba yo.

Bufé. No era suficiente que lo anunciaran, querían que yo estuviera ahí, parada. Y probablemente, querrían que hablara. Y yo era pésima para hablar ante un público grande.  
>Palidecí al sentir las manos de Dafne empujándome para que caminara.<p>

- ¡Asty! ¡Tienes que ir con él! Tranquila…¡Sonríe! – Gruñó, y automáticamente coloqué mi mejor sonrisa en el rostro – Bien…Teves hermosa…Respira. Toma, toma… - me giré y mi hermana me dio otra copa que bebí de un trago. - …No olvides respirar, presumir el anillo y sonreír.

- …¿Qué diablos era eso? – le murmuré mientras fingía otra sonrisa a las cámaras, ignorando el ardor en mi garganta.

- Un doble de mi mezcla especial... – le alcancé a oír mientras caminaba hacia Draco.

Merlín. _¿Mezcla especial?_

Mi debilidad desapareció el instante en que tomé la mano de Draco, que seguía parloteando a las cámaras. En ese momento, me llenó una calidez que jamás había sentido. Mi sonrisa fingida se volvió franca.  
>Bendita mezcla de Dafne.<p>

- …una mujer muy especial, y me siento afortunado de que estará conmigo para siempre. – le escuché mientras yo sonreía, orgullosa, a la audiencia.

- No es que haya prisa, pero ¿Cuándo será la boda? – dijo un reportero. Todos rieron.

- En Agosto del próximo año. – dije con seguridad, Draco me miró, feliz y un poco sorprendido. – Y obviamente, todos estarán invitados.

Risas. Intentando controlar mi leve mareo, le sonreí triunfal a un grupito de chicas, entre ellas Pansy Parkinson, que me veían con odio paradas al lado de una mesa con bocadillos.

- ¡Un beso para la cámara! – dijo otro reportero.

Estallé en risitas nerviosas.  
>El estúpido engendro etílico de Dafne estaba haciendo efecto.<p>

Draco me abrazó por la cintura y pasé mis brazos por su cuello. Entre aplausos y luces de las cámaras, nos besamos, y mi estómago dio un brinco, junto con mi corazón.

Y la mezcla de mi hermana no tuvo nada que ver ésta vez.


	16. Draco y Astoria

_:D :D :D Olóooo! :D Pues aquí está! El último capi! :3 En realidad el penúltimo porque ya va el epílogo :D Espero les guste mucho mucho y dejen muchos reviews y favorites y alerts y todo :3 Nos vemos! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Draco y Astoria.<strong>

- No puedo creerlo, Dafne. ¿No te da vergüenza?

- Mamá, es un "Insatisfactorio" nadamás.

- Tu hermana tuvo "Sobresalientes" en todos, absolutamente en todos.

- Es porque mi hermana lo necesitaba para su trabajo…Además,ella es un fenómeno que se mató estudiando.

No me molesté en levantar la vista de la lista de invitados. Sólo bufé.

- No la distraigas. Y no he terminado contigo… ¿Por qué me escondiste tus resultados tanto tiempo, si sabías que me enteraría de todos modos?

- Mamá, no fue tanto…

- ¡Estamos ya en Noviembre, y los mandaron en Agosto!

- Astoria – entró mi padre con unas hojas en las manos – aquí están las opciones de menú. Y la próxima semana tienen que ir a ver lo del vestido.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras marcaba que le enviaran invitación a la familia McLaren. No debía quedar mal.

- Por cierto, cielo – continuó mi padre,ignorando la batalla campal entre mi hermana y mamá – haremos una fiesta para celebrar tu puesto en el ministerio. Deberías ir de compras.

- ¿Cuándo será la fiesta, papá?

- Creo que la primer semana de Febrero.

-¿Y no es también por mi nuevo puesto? – dijo Dafne.

Ella había conseguido un puesto en un refugio de vida mágica silvestre en Devon. Draco y yo habíamos logrado entrar al Ministerio; yo en el Departamento de Misterios, él en el de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; y comenzaríamos a trabajar los primeros días de Enero.

- No te celebraré tu "Insatisfactorio" en Adivinación, Dafne Greengrass. – dijo cortante nuestra madre.

- ¡Tuve un "Supera las expectativas" en cuidado de criaturas mágicas!

- Lo cual no es para presumirse – dije venenosamente mientras me acomodaba en el sillón – en eso trabajas…Debería haber sido un "Sobresaliente".

- Cállate Asty.

- Cuando gustes Dafne. – murmuré sonriente, mientras marcaba a la familia Parkinson en mi lista de invitados.

Como dije, no debía quedar mal.

...

13 de Agosto.

Mi hermana había dicho que era de mala suerte casarse un 13, pero ése era mi número favorito, y no podían discutirme la fecha en que me quería casar. Además, la mala suerte no fue hecha para mí.  
>Al fin, 13 de Agosto. El día de <em>mi<em> boda.  
>Y no sentía nervio alguno. En realidad, sentía como si fuera cualquier otro día. Justo estaba cavilando eso, acostada en mi cama, cuando mi hermana entró hecha un huracán.<p>

- ¡Astoria! ¡ASTORIA! ¡Ya son más de las 12 del día! ¡Se te va a hacer tarde!

- Dafne, no seas ridícula – musité mientras me volteaba en mi cama para intentar dormir otro rato – mi boda es hasta el anochecer y…

- ¡Y apenas te alcanzará el día! ¡Hay miles de cosas que hacer! – chilló mientras abría las cortinas blancas de par en par, haciendo que el sol cayera en mi rostro – Ya mamá se está encargando de los del banquete, y papá ya se fue a la mansión…digo, a _tu_ mansión a ver lo último de la decoración.

Suspiré mientras me levantaba con pereza. Los señores Malfoy habían decidido irse de viaje por el mundo, y Draco y yo viviríamos en la mansión por tiempo indefinido.  
>Comencé a cepillar mi cabello perezosamente, como siempre lo hacía antes de bañarme.<p>

- ¿¡Qué diablos haces! – chilló de nuevo Dafne, quitándome el cepillo.

- Se llama "cepillarse el cabello", cosa que deberías hacer más a menudo.

- ¿¡Estás loca! Báñate, pronto vendrán a maquillarte y peinarte, y luego veremos lo del vestido. ¡Muévete! – Y diciendo esto, salió dando un portazo.

Me miré al espejo, soñolienta, y recordé que tenía papeleo pendiente de mí trabajo.  
>Realmente, parecía que quien que se casaba era todo el mundo, y no yo.<p>

...

- Te ves hermosa, hija.

Clavé mi mirada en los ojos verde esmeralda de mi padre, ésos ojos que yo había heredado, en el reflejo del gigantesco espejo de mi habitación. La que dejaría de serlo ésa noche. Sonreí.  
>Había soportado perfectamente la despedida sentimentaloide de mi madre…Pero no creía poder soportar un adiós de mi papá sin llorar. Carraspeé para liberar un poco el nudo de mi garganta.<p>

- ¿Tú crees?

- Definitivamente. Draco es bastante afortunado.

- Lo sé.

Reímos, y me volví a ver al espejo. Quería revisar que llevara lo que dicen, deben llevar todas las novias: "algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul".

El vestido era un diseño que yo misma había hecho. Blanco con tonos crema, tenía un solo tirante delgado en el hombro derecho, adornado con pequeñas rosas de seda. El corsette ajustado tenía grabados victorianos trazados con miles de diamantes pequeños. Un listón ancho de seda en mi cadera daba inicio a la ostentosa falda: dos capas superiores de seda se abrían del lado izquierdo de mi cadera hacia el suelo, dejando ver la capa más profunda que era de tul decorado igual que el corsette. La orilla de las dos capas de seda tenía trazos un poco más grandes de flores, y por toda la orilla de la abertura de la capa superior de seda caían muchísimas rosas blancas iguales a las del tirante, pero más grandes.

Ostentoso, realmente ostentoso…El vestido era lo nuevo.

Las ondas de mi cabello caían libres por mi espalda. En la cabeza llevaba solamente una tiara de plata, hecha por los duendes. Había sido de mi madre, antes de mi abuela, y así se iba hacia atrás en las generaciones… Ésa tiara era lo viejo.  
>A juego con la serpiente de plata colgada de mi cuello, unos aretes de diamantes que eran de mi madre. Eso era lo prestado. Y lo azul, cortesía de mi hermana…<p>

-Hija, el carruaje ya espera allá abajo, y en la entrada del bosque estará algo oscuro si no nos vamos ya.

- Sí padre, vamos.

Toqué mi pierna por encima del vestido.  
>Sí, lo azul también lo llevaba.<p>

...

Cuando puse un pie en la tela blanca que marcaba el camino al altar, a la mitad del bosque, todo mundo volteo. Sonreí, nerviosa, mientras apretaba el brazo de mi padre.

- Astoria, me vas a arrancar el brazo. – susurró mi papá.

- Lo siento.

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban ahí. Ahí estaban los reporteros, emocionados y ansiosos. Ahí estaban los Parkinson, con su hija lanzándome miradas de odio. Ahí estaban los McLaren, con su hijo menor sonriéndome francamente. No pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa.  
>De pronto mis ojos se cruzaron con unos profundos ojos marrones que no esperaba ver ahí. ¿Quién diablos lo había invitado? Seguramente mi hermana, que se llevaba muy bien con su hermana menor.<p>

Oliver Wood.  
>Ahí estaba él en su elegante traje, con su familia. Orgulloso y guapo, justo como lo recordaba.<br>Cuando notó que lo veía, me sonrió en una mueca de conformidad, causándome un estremecimiento: Sí, lo seguía queriendo mucho, pero no se comparaba con el amor que tenía por Draco. Le sonreí, y me las arreglé para despegar mis ojos de ésos iris marrones que tanto había querido.  
>Los señores Malfoy, de un lado, y mi madre llorosa del otro, me sonreían desde las bancas frente al altar, donde estaban mis dos mejores amigas: Melisse y Vivianne, y mi hermana en sus puestos de damas de honor, hermosas con sus vestidos plateados, y Dafne aguantando las lágrimas. Del otro lado, estaban los groomsmen, entre ellos Zabini, sonriente con su traje negro.<p>

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo al ver a Draco frente al altar, con su impecable frac blanco, sus brillantes ojos grises, su cabello rubio cayendo suavemente sobre su frente y mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior.

Pero entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Él sonrió ampliamente. Y yo le respondí.  
>Mi corazón volvió a latir, más fuerte que nunca.<p>

Hasta entonces me di cuenta de que ése era el día de mi boda.

...

- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, ¿Aceptas en sagrado matrimonio a Astoria Greengrass Avery?

- Sí, por supuesto que acepto.

Sonreí, y clavé mis ojos verdes en los ojos grises de Draco. Él sonreía.

- Astoria Greengrass Avery, ¿Aceptas en sagrado matrimonio a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black?

- Sí, claro que acepto.

Alcancé a escuchar el sollozo ahogado de mi madre. Solté una risita.

- Si alguien se interpone en la unión de esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio,que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Giré y clavé mis ojos en Oliver. Tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados, pero permaneció sentado. Después de un instante, me dedicó una suave sonrisa. Yo sólo le agradecí con mi mirada.  
>Escuché gruñidos de mi hermana y de Zabini. Los miré: tenían una mano sobre el mango de sus varitas salientes de su pequeña bolsa y de su bolsillo, y miraban con ojos entrecerrados a todos. Draco y yo casi no pudimos aguantar la carcajada.<p>

- Bien pues, al no haber impedimento, y por la autoridad divina y mágica que se me otorga – el viejo mago levantó su varita sobre nosotros, y lanzó una lluvia de chispas blancas - los declaro marido y mujer. El novio puede…

Pero Draco no necesitaba instrucciones. Nos besamos y los aplausos ahogaron las palabras "…besar a la novia."

...

La fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy fue fastuosa, y se extendió hasta entrada la madrugada. Y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estábamos tomando el traslador que nos llevaría hasta el castillo en Rumania donde pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel.

-¿Lista? – me dijo Draco tomándome en brazos sin avisarme.

- ¡Draaaaco! ¡Bájame!

- No. Y ahora…

Empujó suavemente la puerta de entrada de la habitación principal.  
>La elegante habitación de paredes de piedra y con muebles verde con negro, me recordaba mucho a la Sala común de Slytherin, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco más nostálgica de lo que ya estaba. Con delicadeza, Draco me colocó en la enorme cama de edredón verde, recostándose a mi lado, con una sonrisa.<p>

- Al fin solos…- me guiñó el ojo y me comenzó a besar pero se detuvo, mirándome fijamente - …¿Qué ocurre?

- No es nada, sólo que ésta habitación me recordó a nuestra sala común.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente mientras me acomodaba un mechón detrás de mí oreja.

- La sala común en la cual peleamos, reímos, nos enamoramos…Y en la cual nuestros hijos estarán algún día.

Lo miré, sonriente: imaginarme pequeños niños castaños de ojos grises…o rubios de ojos verdes…o como fueran, correteando con sus pequeñas capas de Slytherin y sus varitas en mano, haciendo maldades, me emocionaba demasiado para mi sorpresa. Yo jamás había pensado seriamente en tener hijos…Pero parecía que eso estaba cambiando.

- ¿Hijos, huh? Vamos muy rápido, Draco.

- No, no, no… - murmuró mientras me tomaba fuertemente en sus brazos y me besaba – Es el mundo el que va despacio.

...

Nuestras manos delineaban el contorno de nuestros cuerpos, al principio de una forma dulce y luego con deseo desbordante, al mismo tiempo que nuestros labios se fundían a veces en besos, a veces se perdían en el cuerpo del otro, haciéndolo suspirar.

Miradas intensas, a veces apasionadas, a veces tiernas, a veces desafiantes, haciendo parecer eso una guerra de amor. Miradas que daban sentido al movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, al roce de nuestras manos que causaban estremecimientos, escalofríos, sentimientos increíbles en ésa batalla incansable, en ése encuentro de voluntades indomables que buscan hacerse caer una a la otra en el placer.

Las manos y los labios volaban en los cuerpos como si fueran el pincel y el lienzo buscando retratar al amor. La guerra de voluntades aumentó el ritmo, y la pasión se coló en nuestras mentes para no salir jamás de ellas.  
>Susurros, palabras, estremecimientos que se tornan cada vez más y más fuertes al paso de nuestros latidos acelerados. Y llegó un momento en que nuestros latidos se detuvieron por un instante, nuestra respiración cesó, y en el mundo estábamos solos él y yo.<p>

En ésa guerra de voluntades, el amor triunfa.  
>Así nos perdimos, acariciándonos, besándonos, robándonos el aliento hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer entraron por la ventana.<p>

...

La serpiente de plata me miraba con sus ojos de diamante, desde el cuello de mi marido.

- _Amor eterno_ – dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio, mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Levanté mi cabeza de su pecho y lo miré.

- ¿Perdón?

- Eso significa el nombre de tu kiosco. "_D__ragoste veşnică_" significa "_Amor eterno_"

Sonreí, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- _Nuestro_ kiosco, dirás.

Él clavó sus ojos grises en los míos, y sonrió como sólo lo hacía para mí.  
>Y entonces, rendidos, nos quedamos dormidos.<p>

...

Lo observé dejar su portafolio en la enorme sala, dando un suspiro. Seguramente había sido un día algo pesado en su trabajo: el Mundial de Quidditch ya iba a dar comienzo en un mes, y él era uno de los coordinadores principales.

- ¿Y ésta cena tan elegante? – dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras entraba al comedor, lleno de sus platillos favoritos. Le sonreí desde mi silla.

- Hoy cumplimos…

- 5 años de casados, lo sé – canturreó mientras me abrazaba – y te dije que iríamos a cenar adonde tú quisieras, Astoria.

Giré los ojos.

- Lo sé, es que… - tomé aire - …te tengo una sorpresa. Pero antes cenemos.

El rubio dejó ver su interés reflejado en sus ojos grises mientras se sentaba al lado mío.  
>Cenamos con tranquilidad, platicando sobre todo lo que habíamos hecho ése día en nuestros trabajos. En ésos 5 años habíamos viajado casi por todo el mundo, en parte por nuestro trabajo, en parte por placer; habíamos limpiado el apellido de los Malfoy (y lo seguíamos haciendo), y saboreábamos una completa paz en el mundo mágico, lo cual era de apreciarse.<p>

Al terminar la cena, le coloqué una caja pequeña frente a él. Draco la miró, interesado.

- Cielo, te dije que no quería ningún regalo… - musitó mientras la abría.

Pero al abrirla, su rostro se congeló. Levantó su mirada de la caja y la clavó en mí. Le sonreí.

- Astoria…¿¡En…en serio!

Afirmé con la cabeza y le sonreí. No podía hablar: estaba demasiado emocionada. Draco dejó salir una carcajada de felicidad, levantándose y tomándome en brazos.

- ¡Draco, bájame! – le dije, divertida.

- Es que…¡Estoy tan feliz! – exclamó mientras me daba vueltas y luego me depositaba delicadamente en el suelo – tenemos que hacer remodelaciones a la casa, y al jardín, y comprar muchas cosas, tenemos que avisarle a nuestros padres y…

Le puse un dedo en los labios, callándolo. Me miró con los ojos grises llenos de alegría, justo como yo había procurado mantenerlos en todo el tiempo de nuestro matrimonio. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Carraspeé.

- Primero lo primero… - susurré sonriente - …Hay que pensar en el nombre.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Draco afirmó con la cabeza.

- Constelaciones: Me agradan algunos nombres… - finalizó.

Y tomó delicadamente los pequeños zapatitos con listón azul que descansaban en la caja.


	17. Epílogo:King's Cross,15 años después

_:D :D ¡Olóoo! He aquí (al fin) el epílogo de éste fanfic :D Espero les agrade. Es un poco corto y pues, sólo con lo necesario para un final feliz xD Muchísimas muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron,comentaron,regalaron favorites y alerts y todo éso bonito, es algo que a nosotros los escritores nos anima a seguir con la historia :D _

_Bueno...Sin más que decir, los dejo. ¡Hasta el próximo fic! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<br>King's Cross, 15 años después...**

-¿Traen todo, cierto?

-Sí papá…

- …Escríbanos todos los días, que luego su madre los extraña…-Dijo Draco, agachado a mi lado. Sonreí: en realidad, él era el que jamás dejaba de pensar ni un minuto en ellos.

- Sí, papá…- musitó cansinamente Scorpius, rodando los ojos.

Scorpius Hyperion, rubio platino de cabello lacio y ojos grises, facciones finas y piel blanca: nuestro hijo mayor era un vivo retrato de su padre a su edad. Pero en el carácter era una mezcla extraña de Draco y yo. Podía ser sumamente sarcástico y burlón, pero tenía un lado muy sensible que generalmente ocultaba.  
>Observé cómo enroscaba sus dedos largos y finos como los de su padre en el mango de su varita, jugueteando con ella como lo solía hacer yo cuando tenía su edad.<p>

- ¡También ustedes escríbanos! – dijo Aine Carina, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras abrazaba a su papá.

De cabello rubio, con rizos y bucles y unos ojos verde esmeralda como los míos, nuestra segunda hija era, por mucho, la Malfoy más amable que jamás hubiera existido: Aine era tan amorosa y alegre, que a veces Scorpius la molestaba diciéndole que era adoptada, lo que terminaba generalmente en pelea.

Un jalón en mi manga me distrajo de la contemplación. Voltée.

- ¿Traes todo, Aislinn? No se te olvidó la varita, ¿Verdad?

- No mamá – musitó, clavándome sus ojos gris mercurio, idénticos a los de su padre, en los míos.

Sonreí y le acomodé uno de sus oscuros rizos castaños tras la oreja. Ella era la que más se parecía a mí en las facciones suaves y armónicas, y en el suave color dorado de la piel. Noté que estaba nerviosa.

- No te apures – le dije, sonriéndole – te encantará, ya lo verás. Hogwarts es hermoso, será tu segundo hogar.

Nuestra hija menor, Aislinn Lynx, apenas iba a entrar a su primer año en Hogwarts. La miré, tan pequeña en el uniforme del colegio, y sentí un pellizco de ternura en el corazón.  
>Pero sabía que no tendría el más mínimo problema: era sumamente sociable, altanera y demasiado lista. Tal como su padre. De hecho, de mis tres hijos era la que más se parecía a él en carácter, pero ella era muchísimo más astuta y manipuladora. Draco siempre decía que, si no la educábamos bien, todo lo que Voldemort había hecho parecería un juego de niños comparado con lo que ella haría.<p>

- Mamá… - dijo, dudosa - …Scorp me ha dicho que no entraré a Slytherin con Aine y él. Dice que me quedaré en Hufflepuff.

Scorpius la miró con ojos entrecerrados.  
>Abracé a Aislinn y ella, pensando que no la veía, le hizo la mueca de reto que había aprendido de su padre y su abuelo.<br>Reí. Ése par de nuevos Malfoy eran realmente un problema cuando querían.

- Sea cual sea la casa en la que te quedes, eso no importa. La casa…

-…_La casa no hace al mago_. Lo sé mamá, siempre lo dices.

- Bien. Nunca lo olvides. Además – le susurré y ella me miró con curiosidad – todos los Malfoy han estado en Slytherin. Y de todos modos, puedes pedirle al Sombrero Seleccionador que te ponga en la casa que quieras. A mí me quiso poner en Ravenclaw pero yo moría por estar en Slytherin. A tu hermana también la quiso poner en Ravenclaw, pero tanto ella como yo le pedimos estar en Slytherin y nos lo concedió.

Mi hija me miró con ojos brillantes, y sonrió.

-¡El tren ya se va! – se escuchó por todo el pasillo - ¡Todos a bordo!

- Vamos, vamos niños – los apuró Draco despidiéndose de todos – suban al tren.

Los abracé a todos y los besé, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta: ahora sabía cómo se sentían mis padres al dejarme.  
>Sonrientes, subieron al tren y se asomaron por la ventana de su vagón.<p>

- ¡Sujétate bien de tu escoba al volar! ¡Aine, igual para ti! – les dijo Draco a los niños, que le contestaron con una sonrisa.

- ¡Aislinn! – le grité sobre el ruido del tren a mi hija menor - ¿Trajiste tu cello?

Ella sonrió.

- ¡Primero olvidaría mi baúl!

Reímos, mientras el tren se alejaba. Nuestros tres pequeños magos agitaron sus manos.  
>De pronto, Draco gritó:<p>

- ¡Aislinn!

Ella lo miró, expectante.

- ¡No te metas en problemas!

Con una sonrisa traviesa, la pequeña trigueña de ojos grises hizo una seña indicándole que ya no lo había escuchado.  
>Pero nosotros sabíamos que sí lo había hecho.<p>

- Mira quien le dice que no se meta en problemas. Si supiera cómo eras a su edad…

- Pero no lo sabe – dijo Draco – ...afortunadamente.

Abrazados, Draco y yo nos quedamos mirando el tren hasta que fue sólo un pequeño punto en el horizonte. Suspiré.

- Bueno, en vista el éxito obtenido…

- …Iremos a comer y luego… - me dijo Draco levantándome del suelo y dándome una vuelta en el aire.

- ¿Luego qué? – pregunté, divertida.

- Luego – me dijo, besándome la oreja – podemos ir a divertirnos por ahí…

Solté una risita, y lo besé en su nariz fina mientras él armaba y desarmaba nuestros dijes de serpientes. Le encantaba hacer eso.

- ¿Nunca cambiarás, verdad?

- Jamás. Así me amas.

- Eso jamás lo dudes.

- Y yo también te amo, te amo justo así como eres. – me susurró.

Lo miré: habían pasado 20 años desde la primera vez que me dijo, tartamudeando, que me quería. Y ahora no tenía ningún problema en decirme que me amaba, y hasta dos veces seguidas.  
>Sonreí, orgullosa.<p>

- Sé lo que piensas – dijo mientras caminábamos por el andén, abrazados. – Te puedo decir mil veces que te amo sin trabarme…

- Creo que has avanzado mucho… - le dije, clavando mi mirada en su cabello rubio platino y bajando a ésos ojos grises que me seguían causando un brinco en el estómago, como si fuera de nuevo una adolescente - …realmente estoy orgullosa de ti.

Me miró, complacido.

-Lo sé – musitó en mi oído – Y no tienes que decir que soy fantástico. Eso también lo sé. Si no lo fuera, no hubiera conseguido tener a una mujer tan increíble como tú.

- Adulador.

- Yo siempre, sólo contigo. Y conmigo mismo, por supuesto.

Reí, y él me dedicó un guiño y su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, mientras atravesábamos la barrera.


End file.
